Hadrian James Potter
by Dottiegal
Summary: It was the day after Halloween. A hidden world in Britain was rejoicing, for a ruthless tyrant was vanquished. The child responsible, merely a year old, was celebrated. The boy himself was unaware, sleeping blissfully as he was dropped at the door of an orphanage. Zero points for summary, I suck. I wrote this because I haven't seen enough of this plot, so why not give it a shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Hadrian James Potter**

**Summary: **It was the day after Halloween. A hidden world in Britain was rejoicing, for a ruthless tyrant was vanquished. The child responsible, merely a year old, was celebrated. The boy himself was unaware, sleeping blissfully as he was dropped at the door of an orphanage.

**Note:** HP/Naruto/Avengers crossover, AU, Dark-Harry, OC-Harry, some OMCs, slight Dumbledore-bashing (I think), Odin-bashing, Frigga-bashing, Dimension travel.

**A/N:** For the crossover part, the setting is mainly in the Harry Potter and Marvel Universe, with selected Naruto characters pushing the plot.

I'm also gonna break people's hearts with the amount of cannon butchering and general ignorance, but I love Avengers, and Naruto, and Harry Potter. So I will bask in my ignorance. *insert haughty huff*

There will be a time skip from first year to the Battle of Hogwarts (I'm sorry)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters or plotlines. If I did, no women would exist.

**Chapter 1**

Hadrian James Potter observed the things going on around him. The three year old was in a small playroom with other kids his age and a watchful nanny. Unlike the other brats, he didn't like to play, he liked to observe. Each day he would not grow tired of just watching the other kids play, their childish arguments, how they laugh at the silliest of things and how they aggravated their watcher for the day. The small toddler took note of all these things, unconsciously mimicking them when it suited his needs.

Little Tyson, another child his age, was currently throwing a tantrum a few meters away. He was screaming and throwing toys everywhere as Miss Lizzy tried to calm him down. A stray building block hit Harry on the forehead and dropped before him. Harry looked at it, ignoring the pain it caused. His emerald emotionless eyes unblinking, he picked it up to examine it. He wondered what would have happened if it wasn't a building block that hit him. If it was something more dangerous. Like the small pointy thing Robin was happy to snick in one day.

The building morphed into a plain pocket knife, fascinating the young yet intelligent toddler. Unthinkingly, he brought the sharp end to his palm and dragged the knife. Pain like he never felt before made itself known as blood flowed out. This only served to intrigue him more even as tears flowed down his face. He definitely won't do that again, but how about to someone else?

It was two weeks later that Harry discovered that pain was also felt by everyone else. Charlotte had fallen down the stairs and broke her arm. The sounds she made were annoying, worse than when she laughed or threw a tantrum.

If anything, Harry was observant. He knew weird things happened around him, like things appearing in front of him if he desperately wanted them, how he healed faster than his peers, how Ben would scream in pain when Harry was angry at him. After some time observing, he also knew that it wasn't something considered normal. So far no one noticed it and it was fine with him.

Two weeks after his fourth birthday a lovely couple adopted Harry. They were kind people, looking out for his needs, but Harry just felt oddly detached from them; like they didn't matter. They also had a terrible seven year old daughter who was too loud and obnoxious. The only good thing that came out of it is that he had unlimited access to the telly, especially liking the national geographic shows unlike the cartoons Suzie liked to watch.

It was only three month later that Suzie managed to annoy him beyond his limits. A tongue of fire lashed out from his hand and burned her arm. She screamed loudly in pain, making his ears hurt, and ran out of the enflamed room. Mrs. Johnson quickly got him out as the firemen were called. The Johnson couple did not believe Suzie's story, the naughty liar she was.

Such incidents, though milder, kept happening. Finally, the Johnsons had enough and brought him back to the orphanage, suspicious and fearing for their 'princess's' safety. Oddly enough, Harry was OK with it.

Harry was reading a book that Mrs. Conner found at a dumpster thinking it would be good for the children. It was titled 'Magic and its uses.', obviously a fantasy book, or so she thought. Only Harry knew otherwise. Unlike all the other books, it 'glowed' for lack of a better term. He was the first to snatch it up, and discovered the world of magic.

Being the intelligent boy he was, he was able to read it to some level. He now knew he was a wizard. It answered most of the questions he formulated over time, how all these strange things happened. The book ghosted over topics like spells, runes, rituals, magical creatures, potions and wards. Harry ate it all up, getting a general idea of how his powers worked. Though he did not have a wand, he was sure that he could do most of it. After all, all those things he did were without a wand. Pity there were no spells written there.

Two weeks after finding the book he sneaked out of the orphanage on the bus the older kids took to school. Taking out an old wrinkled map he confiscated from the head matron's office, he made his way to the city library. Of course, he had to beg the librarian to at least look around, mimicking Pricilla's pathetic acts that get her what she wants. He was led to the kid's section of the library, which was virtually empty. Just taking a look around proved that there were some magical books in there. He walked to the glowing books and picked them up. 'Famous Wizards and Witches of the century.', Magical Creatures 101.', 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.', 'The rise and fall of the dark lords.', and 'Charms and Transfigurations: A beginner.'. Harry was baffled at how no one ever noticed how special these books were, but he was satisfied nonetheless as he sat down to read.

After three visits Harry finished three of the books. He especially liked the 'Charms and Transfigurations.' book as it contained spells he could practice. It was also in the 'the rise and fall of the dark lords.' that he learned about the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of the baby Harry Potter. He was convinced that it was himself, the description fit. He was young, not stupid.

He continued to visit the library for more reading, but a month later he ran out of reading material. So the four year old snuck into the main library and searched for more magical books. He found most of them in the fantasy section. He was happy to see there were some that contained many spells, detailed with descriptions and wand movements. He guessed the library people threw such books here when they found them. He was able to practice for months with success. He found one particular book helpful. 'Wand magics and rituals for beginner to mastery: Self Updating.' It held a wealth of information.

Harry was now a regular at the library and well behaved too. So much that the librarian gave him a library card and permitted him to borrow some of the books. It was a dream come true.

He started primary school at five years old. It was then that it became clear how intelligent Harry was. He outshined his peers so much that they bumped him up a few levels in the same year, taking IQ tests to determine his level. So it was when he was six that he was put in fifth grade. The children were awful but they eventually left him alone with a bit of magical…encouragement.

Even so, life at the orphanage was not going well. Jealousy and hate were the emotions surrounding Harry Potter, singling him out and isolating him. The matrons did nothing against it either. Either way, the kids stayed away from him, fearing the odd occurrences that befell anyone who offended him.

Thomas Bridgestone had had enough of Hadrian Potter. The boy was bright and polite, but he could see the glint that was in his eye and how he acted as if the world itself was beneath him. He knew that Harry was somehow connected to the many accidents that occurred around the orphanage. Today, a child died. Mathew Pearson, he fell off the second floor and broke his neck. The police investigated and wrote it off as an accident, but Thomas knew better. The atmosphere between Hadrian and Mathew had been tense the past few days. He was sure Hadrian did it.

So he stormed into Hadrian's room and barged the door open. Inside, Hadrian was reading a book as always. "Boy! Pack your things!" Hadrian looked up, startled. "May I ask why, Mr. Bridgestone." "You're leaving. I've had enough of your freakishness, you devil spawn. Pack and leave! You have thirty minutes before I throw you out myself!" Thomas shouted and stormed out.

Surprisingly, thirty minutes later Harry walked out of the orphanage with his duffle bag and school bag, head held high. He gave him one last cold glare before walking out forever.

**A/N:** For those who are confused, Thomas Bridgestone is the one who owns the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been two weeks since the six year old was thrown out. He had just walked out from class, having made sure he could still go to school. He had placed a charm to make the orphanage manager, Mr. Bridgestone overlook the fact that he did not cross him off the school list and the government still paid for his studies. The government paid close attention to his studies and so he couldn't just disappear.

His martial arts classes would pay dividends rights not. He'd been taking them the whole school year and excelling at that too. His sensei was so impressed with his progress that he put him with older kids. He didn't need to know Harry used magic to improve his speed and strength by infusing his muscles with it. He had learned some months ago that he could control his magic to a greater extent than just doing spells. He could make it manifest itself into physical constructs like a wisp around his hand. The more he controlled it the easier it became to do so. Now he could mold his magic to form strings and weapons. The strings could latch onto something and control it, they can also slice solid objects. He was now working on using his magic to inscribe runes and seals.

Harry walked deeper into the slums and to an abandoned building where he lived for the past two weeks. Although he loved the solitude, he still needed money to survive. So far he had been discreetly stealing money from people, pickpocketing, but he would need more is he wants to continue with other activities he wanted to pursue.

So, a month later he sought out Malcom 'Killmonger' Polkiss, a man whose self-assigned name was whispered in the slums with mock and laughter. The guy was apparently a lone criminal that usually robbed small shops and sometimes did breaking and entering. He was nothing special. Even so, Harry wanted him to teach him how to do those things so he could get some money.

He found the man in a rundown apartment at the outskirts of London CBD, drinking himself silly. Harry scrunched up his nose at the offending smell, unimpressed. Malcom staggered to a stand. "Who 'e fick er you?" he slurred, fumbling for his knife. Harry stared blankly as he answered "Hadrian. You are Malcom Polkiss, aren't you?" "What's it te you?" "I want to join you as your apprentice and partner. That way you can teach me all you…unconventional skills." The man looked confused. "Wha…?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Teach me how to be a thief." Malcom looked blankly at him for a few minutes before it dawned on him what the kid meant and the advantages it would bring for him.

It was only the next day, when he was sober, that Malcom realized that a six year old boy approached him. He was reluctant at first but soon warmed up to the idea of a child slave thieving for him and taught the boy everything he knew. It soon occurred to Harry that Malcom was more knowledgeable than he seemed, just plagued by a stream of bad luck it seemed. In no time at all Harry knew how to picklock without magic, learnt stealth, knew how to wield a gun, tortured a few people (under a glamour), learnt the art of hacking and had his first kill (to Malcom at least). The man was amazed by Harry's learning capabilities and detachment to the crimes he committed but he wasn't one to complain. The large amount of money they got from stealing in larger shops and sometimes even banks inconspicuously could not be denied.

Eight year old Harry sat in the ninth grade math class. Many people would wonder how a he progressed so fast but never got an answer except that he had a high IQ level. Absorbing the school material wasn't a problem for him.

He was currently thinking of the heist Malcom set up for today. They were to rob the Royal jewelry store tonight. Harry just knew they were going to get caught. That place was tighter than oyster shell, employing a dozen trained guards, top notch security and cameras at every corner. It was suicide. With magic it could have been easy but Malcom, the idiot, wanted to come with him and couldn't be persuaded otherwise. This was an unusual turn of events as he was always let to go alone if he insisted, but this time it wasn't the case.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. It was a good thing he guessed. Sure, he loved the thrill of an illegal life, but he was beginning to get bored with Malcom. The guy did nothing but plan robberies and complain when his own plans failed. He had to murder a lot of people because of his impatience. He thought himself invincible now that he was more successful, but without Harry he was nothing.

The final bell rang and Harry slowly packed and made his way out. His only regret in this whole debacle was that he never really got to see the wizarding world. Sure, he knew a lot about magic but he could have learnt more there. More books, more knowledge. For now he would make due with what he had.

Malcom parked the car next to him and rolled the window. "Hey Harry. Excited for our heist?" Subtlety did not exist in Malcom's dictionary. A wonder he survived this long. Harry did not respond, just got into the passanger seat. They drove to Malcom's new apartment. Once settled, the older male took out a bottle of white wine and two glasses. "Let's toast to our biggest job." He said with a wide smile. Harry smirked. "Toast to our biggest failure." "Don't be like that, kid." To this day Malcom did not bother learning his name. He took a large swig from the glass. Harry took small sips. "Malcom, you know this is suicide." Malcom waved him off and proceeded to drain the glass.

Harry fiddled with the handgun in its holster. He made sure he also had the three diggers and fove throwing knives he always carried on his person. In an hour, they would be at the site of their capture. Malcome was loading his shotgun and grinning like a loon.

An hour later Harry was hacking the electronic lock. The small laptop he was using was running numbers and figures. With a bit of magic the lock opened. He motioned Malcom to enter. Masks on, they slowly walked into the building. The guards were currently at the back changing shifts. Harry moved around, locking doors to the main sales room and register, while Malcom collected the prized jewelry. With a freeze charm Harry blinded the cameras. Five minutes later alarms blared to life. Exit doors automatically locked.

Harry cursed under his breath as Malcom continued to fill his bag. "Shut that thing up!" he demanded, shouldering the bag. The locked inner doors were broken down. Malcom panicked and ran for the closest backroom door. He made it out just in the last minute, leaving Harry surrounded. Cursing again, Harry drew his gun and fired off at the guy to his left in the head. He used the following confusion to speedily run to the one behind him. He shot him in the kneecap, causing him to fall, but Harry held him up in a sitting position for cover. He let loose to the one in front of him in the heart, followed by a few rounds to his right. Once all seven were down, he shot his hostage in the head.

In the backrooms he heard gunshots too. Harry could hear the police sirens outside. He ran for the exit only to find it locked. "Alohomora!" the door clicked open but it was too late. Just outside he came face to face with multiple police, all with guns aimed at him. "Put your hands up in the air!" With an irritated scowl he raised up his hands, gun and all. "Drop all your weapons in front of you!" He dropped the gun then proceeded to slowly throw down his knives one by one. "Turn to face the wall with your hands behind you head!" was the instruction once he was done. He did so.

Seconds later a police officer roughly tied his hands behind his back in handcuffs. He then took off his mask and gasped. "It's just a kid!" he exclaimed. Harry chuckled, thoroughly amused by his shocked face. Nevertheless, he was soon shoved in a police van and carted off to the main station. He was put inside an interrogation room and left to his own devices. He knew they were watching him though.

About an hour later, the door opened letting in a hulking man. Harry watched him sit down as he stared blankly, trying to intimidate Harry. The raven just raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. The man finally spoke, paging a large document. "You are Hadrian James Potter. A prodigy in everything you try; academics, karate, arts and crafts, debates, etc." he then looked Harry in the eye as if baffled. "Why would you waste your life on crime? Why join in these activities?" Harry shrugged. "Because I want to."

The man now definitely looked baffled. Harry smirked. "Are you serious?" "Yep." He didn't believe him. Harry leaned back, toying with his cuffs on the plain desk. "Dead serious. But if you want a sob story I'll give you one. When I was six I got thrown out of the orphanage I lived in. Mr. Bridgestone thought I was some troublemaker even before that. I went and lived on the streets, begging for scrapes and money. My partner approached me and trained me to become what I am." He leaned onto the desk to stare the interrogator in the eye. "I am what I am because no one helped me. Perhaps if you did your job and regularly checked in the orphanages you would have realized one child was missing. Perhaps I could have been the perfect example of an upstanding citizen."

The man looked like he had swallowed a lemon whole. Harry almost laughed. Guilt worked like a charm on the weak minded. The guy was doubting himself. He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that isn't MY job." Harry scoffed. "But still, you are guilty of your crimes and will be tried. In the meanwhile, tell me about your partner. Where did he go?" Harry relaxed into his chair and shrugged. "I don't know. We weren't really close." The police officer looked contemplative. "Nothing?" "Nope. But I'll give you a hint. Malcom Polkiss is a wimp, cries 'mommy' at any sign of trouble. Loves his old woman too. He's probably at his ma's place showering her with those stuff we stole and asking for protection at the same time. Riff 'Raff's Building 4th Avenue, outskirts of London, north exit." He said all of this with a straight face. The police raised both eyebrows. "For a hint, that's quite specific." Harry shrugged again. "Of course he could be at his cousin's place at Lawyer's Inc. Building, the pent house Samuel owns there. Don't know. Just a suggestion."

There was silence for a while and then the man up and left. An hour later he was taken to a holding cell. A week later he was tried, found guilty theft and murder then finally sentenced to ten years in prison. Apparently, he thought like an adult so it was fine to at least treat him like one to some extent. The news was blaring with 'The prodigy is a criminal mastermind!'. The papers had a ball that week and the month following that. Harry was just content to sit in his cell, try to escape once in a while, until he was put in a high security cell at nine years old. He likes scarring his guards every now and then, too. All in all, quite boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus Snape walked purposefully towards the large grey building, the Hogwarts letter heavy in his robe's pocket. He had valiantly refused to do this but Albus pressured him to it. To give the golden boy his school letter.

Though, he thought looking up at the building, why was the boy in prison? He sneered. 'Probably got himself in trouble, thinking himself untouchable.' The guard at the gate stopped him. He then proceeded to search his person before allowing him in. he pushed the door open and entered into a bare room. "How can I help you sir?" A guard in the room asked. He answered "I'm here to see a boy, Harry Potter. He has been enrolled in a private school and I need to introduce him." Due to the spells Albus applied on him no one would get suspicious of his request or question him.

The guard paled along with the others in earshot. Severus frowned. "Are you sure it's him you are looking for?" the other guard asked. Severus' frown deepened. "Yes, I'm sure. Is there a problem?" he asked, an edge to his voice. The second guard looked away and remained silent. The first replied. "No…I mean yes… I mean… If you show proof of this school and authorization from the court we can let him out. Just that…Haven't you heard of that boy?" Snape shook his head, not liking this situation. The guard studied him a moment then nodded. "Show me the authorization."

Severus gave him some documents and the letter. The guard looked it over and nodded. "Looks like it's in order. Follow me." They walked down multiple corridors until they got to the cells. Barred doors liked the hallway on each side and chatter could be heard behind them. The prisoners, 'Children.' Snape thought, grew silent as they passed, realizing where they were going. They got to the bare set of corridors, making at least five turns before getting to a wide corridor with thicker metal doors with only a slot in the middle and cameras pointed to each door.

Even then they passed those until they got to the far end, the last door. This particular door was sealed tighter than the rest, Snape could tell. No barred window, a slot at the center, a camera facing the entrance and utter silence. The guard was also sweating. On the way here his movements became stiffer and stiffer, as if dreading the meeting.

He knocked heavily on the door and the loud echo was unsettling. More silence followed, unnerving them. The man beside Severus swallowed thickly. "Prisoner 522: Hadrian James Potter. You have a visitor." he said boldly, showing false bravado. He took out some heavy looking handcuffs , opening the slot. "Hands!" There was a moment's pause before hands were offered. There were tattoos on both hands. On the left hand was a phoenix in flight, on the right was a serpent with bared fangs. Both were carefully detailed. At a closer look Snape noticed they were made of very tiny characters. 'Runes.' Was his shocked thought.

The cuffs were applied. "Move back!" The order was followed, the hands retreating. Snape could literally hear the guard's heightened breath from his position. A chuckle was heard, deeper than expected, cold yet heavy with humor. The guard flinched terribly, but unlocked the door anyway. A loud 'Click!' filled the hall and the door was pushed open with shaking hands.

The room was…boring. White walls glared at Snape, it was barely furnished with a single bed, a desk with a single chair next to the bed, a few shelves with neatly folded clothes and stacked books and a lamp on the desk.

Snape's eyes widened momentarily. The pre-teen, taller than average, stood leaning on the desk, hands in front of him in their cuffs. He had porcelain skin lightly muscled with a swimmer's build, long raven locks falling down to his waist, bangs beautifully framing his face, bringing out the brilliant emerald eyes looking at him expectantly.

But that is not what surprised Snape the most. It was the magical power tightly leashed around the boy. Even Dumbledore did not feel that strong. The intelligent gaze on him sharpened then looked away, settling on the stiff guard, and the aura completely disappeared. Snape couldn't help but blink stupidly.

The guard cleared his throat. Mr. Potter, this is your visitor. He's here to explain a private school you have been accepted in. You must behave." He announced, repeating a mantra of 'Don't hesitate. Don't tremble.' in his head. He had to show strength in front of this particular prisoner. Any sign of weakness and Potter would pounce.

The boy smiled in an oddly comforting way. "Don't worry, I'll play nice." There was a mocking tone to his soft voice. The guard nodded shortly and went out, standing guard at the door. Harry's gaze wandered back to the professor and they stared at each other for a long time. Snape tried to get a peak in the boy's head but was gently pushed out. He almost flinched.

Harry smiled again. "Where are my manners? Please, have a seat." He said, motioning to the desk chair. Snape took a seat but did not relax. "So, what brings you here Mr.…" "Professor Snape. I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you have been invited to attend Mr. Potter." Snape drawled. Potter's eyes grew interested. "Wizardry? As in magic?" Snape nodded, forcing him not to sneer at the pretense. If the boy could hide his magic so well, it would shock him if he did not know that he had magic, even if he did not know about the wizarding world. "Yes. Don't you know this Mr. Potter?" "No, not really. You don't really know a lot of things when you've been in prison for two years. In a maximum security prison, you tend to know only your guards and the bare walls in your room." He said cheekily.

Snape scowled. He took out the letter. "Your official invitation. It details the things you would need for school. You would get them in Diagon Ally, which I'll have to show you tomorrow morning. Harry pulled out the letter with careful fingers and read it over quickly. He looked up. "Alright. Though, I think I can make it to Diagon Ally on my own if only you give me the directions, professor." Snape nodded, relieved, and gave the instructions of the ally and the platform where he'll board the train.

Severus stood up and noted Harry watching his every move. "Mr, Potter, why are you here in prison?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Harry smiled regretfully. "I chose the wrong company Professor Snape and got caught for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said honestly. Snape nodded and left, not seeing the smirk Harry sported.

The guard closed the door firmly. "Hands!" he removed Hadrian's handcuffs and led Snape down the corridor, frown firmly in place. "He was oddly tame today." He mumbled. Snape grew curious. "Excuse me?" "He's usually more…menacing and cruel. There's a reason he's at a high security cell you know. He likes to play with his watchers, likes watching them get wary. Tried to break out from the normal cells multiple times until he was brought there. Perhaps it's because you were there." The last part he mumbled to himself. Snape frowned again. "He seemed like a well-behaved young man." He commented, fishing for information. The guard snorted, almost laughing. "Don't believe anything he tells you." He said then shut up.

Once back at Hogwarts Snape continued mulling over today's trip. He began noticing a few things. For once, Harry could control his magical aura. Second, those tattoos were runes. Who applied them there? Snape refused to assume it was Potter. Third, Potter was nice. Too nice for someone who has been in solitary confinement for two years. 'Don't believe anything he tells you.' The guard's words played in his head, mocking him. Just who is Harry Potter?

Harry walked through the barrier to Diagon Ally and took a look around. It was impressive, the magic was heavy in the air. He walked to Gringotts to get his money, having been told by Snape that he has a trust vault. He went to the closest teller once he got there and handed in his key. The goblin looked it over before grunting "Everything looks to be in order. Griphook will take you to your vault." Griphook was already coming over. Before the next customer could be called, Harry asked "Do I have any other vaults? If so, I want to have a briefing of their contents and why I never knew of them or my trust vault before just yesterday." The goblin scowled. "Only your accounts manager has that information. Griphook will escort you to him."

Five minutes later Harry was sat in a large office across a pompous looking goblin. "How can I help you Mr. Potter?" "I would like to have an overview of my accounts." Harry stated. The goblin frowned. "I'm afraid that's not possible Mr. Potter. Only Lord Potter can look over the accounts." Harry's face went blank. "Then how am I supposed to know how much I own?" "You can't" The raven frowned. "I have a few questions then. For once, why was my vault key not in my possession? No, why was I not informed I have a vault key? From my understanding, a sole heir must be informed if his possessions well before the age of eleven."

"Well, your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore…" "I wasn't aware I had a magical guardian." Harry cut in smoothly. "Who permitted this man to be my guardian?" The goblin started sweating. "I hope it wasn't the ministry. It has nothing to do with Gringotts' business. And I'm sure my parents' wills did not permit it. Were my parents' wills even read, and if so who overlooked and enacted them?" The goblin cleared his throat. "Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock locked the wills. They haven't been read publicly." "Publicly? Who allowed Dumbledore to be my guardian. Only the accounts manager, at the behest of Lord Potter, can allow him to have a say on who can have access to my accounts or hold my key. Who was in charge at the time?" "I was in charge." The goblin answered, getting uncomfortable with the multitude off questions and disturbed by Heir Potter's indifferent face.

Harry hummed, then he stood up. "I would like to see your superior." The goblin grew alarmed. "I'm afraid you can't do that. Only important clients can see the goblin king." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm the sole heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Am I not important?" "I will not take a mere child to the goblin king!" the accounts manager said in defiance. Harry just stared a minute, mind running miles per second with thoughts.

He finally said "Griphook." The half-forgotten goblin almost jumped. Harry continued "What is the procedure for removing an unsatisfactory accounts manager?" the goblin almost choked. "You cannot do that! Griphook is only a common low-level employee!" "Well, this common low-level employee has been more useful in the past ten minutes than you have been in the past ten years." Harry said bitingly, his anger seeping into his voice as well as his eyes. "Griphook?" "All you have to do is disclaim his position as your accounts manager, but you need to be Lord Potter to do so." Harry connected the dots quickly. "How do I become Lord Potter?" "Since you are a sole heir of the Potter household, you have been long emancipated at the age of seven. You just need to say 'I, your full name, claim the title of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Potter.' If magic recognizes you, your claim would be valid and accepted." Harry nodded. "I, Hadrian James Potter, claim the title of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Potter."

There was a rush of magic them s gold ring appeared on his right ring finger. It had the family crest in white gold, a griffin with a wand in its claws. Harry smirked. "I, Hadrian James Potter, hereby remove my current accounts manager from his position." "No!" the goblin screamed as the tattoo adorning his hand disappeared. "Get out." Harry commanded. The goblin glared but left. The new Lord Potter took a seat and thought for a while. "Griphook, do all goblins know the work of an accounts manager?" "Of course, Lord Potter." "Then I put you in charge as my accounts manager. I hope it's not too big a task for a 'common low-level employee'." Griphook's eyes went as wide as saucers. "O-Of course. I'd be honored." He stuttered.

"Good. Sit down. I want to overlook my accounts and a summary of any others I may have." Harry stated. Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers. A legend appeared in front of them. "Just place a drop of blood on the cover." Harry did so. The book shone a feint red then opened to the first page. He picked it up and read it over. He found out he was heir to the Potter title plus Black, Slytherin, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Gaunt (by conquest). He frowned. It seemed someone had been stealing from him. Albus Dumbledore. "Do a full audit of my accounts. Any stolen items and gold must be claimed back. Send the results to me immediately. Are we clear?" Griphook nodded.

Harry said "Now that's done, I have a few suggestions for investments. I'll send them over tomorrow possibly. Use thirty percent of the gold in all my accounts except the trust vaults. You are also free to invest where ever you think would be profitable, as long as I'm informed. Ten percent of the returns are yours." Griphook gaped. "T-ten percent? I'd be the richest goblin in Gringotts bar the king." Harry smiled for the first time till he got there. "Think of it as motivation Griphook. Don't be complacent." He said. Later, he claimed the other lordships then stood up. "Good day Griphook." He left.

Harry walked brusquely to the trunks shop, Gringotts card in hand. He entered the shop and was pleased to find he was currently the only customer. The shop keeper greeted "Good morning sir. How can I please you today?" "I would like your best trunks with four compartments and blood locks." The keeper nodded. "Of course, sir. Can you specify the rooms?" "Yes. A potions lab fully stocked and warded, a dueling chamber, a school compartment, and a library that is fully furnished." Harry stated. The shop keeper's eyes narrowed. "It'll be pretty costly." "Money is not a problem, just get it done. I will come back for it in a few hour if you can manage." The keeper nodded, still wary. Harry left with no further reassurance.

He made his way to Flourish and Blotts for his books, then went to Olivander's for his wand. The shop looked empty but he could feel Mr. Olivander around the corner. "Mr. Potter. I knew I'd be seeing you today." The old man said mysteriously. Harry smiled. "Yes well, here I am. I would like a wand please." Mr. Olivander turned to search for his wand. "I remember when your mother and father came here for their own wands." He started and Harry tuned him out.

Olivander came back with a wand. Harry didn't take it. "Well?" "This wand does not belong to me, Mr. Olivander." Harry stated. Olivander smiled. "Oh, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid it's the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around." "I do know that. Even so, this wand still does not suit me. Perhaps I can try the one on the eleventh shelf, top-left corner." Mr. Olivander went to argue but Harry stopped him. "If it does not fit I will try whichever wand you find suitable."

The old man almost pouted as he went to retrieve the requested wand. He came back with wide eyes and mouth agape. "This wand…could it? , this wand is fabled to have been crafted by Death himself way before the Elder wand. Maybe you shouldn't…" "I will try the wand Mr. Olivander and see what happens." Olivander peered at him warily as he handed over the black box.

Harry opened the box carefully to reveal an ebony colored wand with blood red swirls and a serpent coiled around the handle. As soon as he touched it tingles were sent up his spine. Harry gave himself a moment to calm down then said. "It fits. How much for the wand Mr. Olivander?" the old wand maker choked on his words for a while then said. "Seven galleons Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and said "I would like another wand for school and wand holsters for both of them." Olivander raised an eyebrow. "Whatever would you need another wand for Mr. Potter?" "I think you would agree with me when I say the 'Death wand' would raise a few eyebrows." Olivander nodded in agreement. "Certainly."

Harry left Olivander's with his wands, one made of death tree wood and a core of Death's blood, and the other holly and phoenix feather. He went to Knockturn Ally and came back with dark arts books and a rare book on parselmagic which no one else but a parselmouth could read. He then went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

"Hogwarts dear?' Mrs. Malkins questioned with a warm smile. Harry nodded. "Yes. Can you also add a full wardrobe with that? Robes for all occasions in blues, greens, blacks, silvers and any other color you think would suit me, but no bright colors. Use the finest materials you have. I'll trust your judgment on anything else ma'am.". Malkin's eyes widened. "Will you be able to pay for all that dear?" Harry smiled warmly "Yes, ma'am." "Alright then. Get up this stool. I'm also measuring another boy your age."

Harry did as instructed and waited next to the platinum blonde already there. The boy was staring at him. "Hogwarts too?" Harry glanced at him "Yes." "Pity they do not allow first years to bring brooms, but I'll bully my father into buying me one. Do you have a broom?" "No. I didn't need one at the time." The boy frowned at how dismissively Harry was answering him. Then he smirked, raising his chin. "I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy. You are?" Harry did not even look at him this time. "Hadrian Potter." Draco gaped. "You are Harry Potter? Nice to meet you." He said, offering a handshake. Harry accepted. The pleasure is mine, Mr. Malfoy."

The two made small talk as they were measured. Draco left when he was done, leaving harry to get finished. Madam Malkin came back. "I think we are done now Mr. Potter. Come in about an hour to retrieve your clothes." She said. Harry nodded gratefully, stepping down the pedestal. "Yes, of course. Thank you ma'am." He replied and left. On the streets again, he pondered his next move. Obviously, he couldn't go back to prison after being released through the great Albus Dumbledore's influence. He would have to find a place to stay preferably in the uggle world where he could build his power. He would work on the wizarding world as time went on, if he grew interested that is. He would start an empire from scratch. This is where his criminal reputation would come in handy.

He entered the Leaky Cauldron to order lunch. As his meal arrived Harry spotted an ugly purple turban darting into the room. An ordinary man was wearing it, fidgeting around the front booth. There was something odd about him. Perhaps it was his aura. Or auras, as in plural. One black, the other grey. Weird.

Harry followed the man up to his room, being careful to remain unseen. Once at the man's door he paused to think a bit, then transfigured a small piece of rubble from the floor into a resemblance of a time turner. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later the man opened, a frown on his face. His eyes narrowed, seeing a barely first year student disturbing him. "What do you want, boy?" Harry put on an innocent face and outstretched the hand with the time turner. Subtly, he reached out with his magic, brushing over the man's aura. A sickening rush of dark energy washed over him, inciting a shiver out of him. His eyes widened a bit and he withdrew.

"I found this on the floor where you were standing. I thought it would be yours so I came to give it back and hoped you would tell me a bit about it." He said. The man sneered at him. "Get lost boy, this false is not mine." He made to slam the door in his face. "Wait! Could you at least tell me what it is, please?" The man paused. "If you must know, it looks like a time turner, a device that can turn back time." The door slammed shut.

Harry walked back to his table, thinking. That aura was so dark and evil. Whatever possesses the man is the bane of mankind's existence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After collecting all the things he needed in Diagon Ally and Knockturn Ally, Harry bothered himself to look up every book on possession he purchased. In the end, he concluded that he wasn't going to find anything of use in these books. Promising himself to look more into it later, he turned to more pressing matters.

Sitting across from him in a muggle bar was Mathew Sandres, one of his secret contacts from his stint with Malcom. The man was tall at six foot six with a bulk of muscle on him and just as resourceful. Harry was currently disguised as a man in his mid-thirties, raven locks cropped short and neat on his head with a creamy complexion and a maximum height of six foot two. This was the face that every one of his past contacts knew, the face of Andre Shot.

"So what you are saying is that you want a shipping of armory in the next five days and a wide selection of men to choose from as employees?" Mathew asked. Andre nodded. Mathew leaned back slightly, thinking it over. "That will be a bit difficult, Mr. Shot." Andre's piercing gaze never left the unmoving man. He discretely shoved a bulging parcel over to the man. "Money is not an issue. Just provide what I asked and we will have no problems." Raising an eyebrow appreciatively at the contents of the envelope, Mathew nodded. "Will do. I will send a message to you once it's done."

Once Mathew left, Andre dialed a number on his cell. "Who is this?" A smooth baritone asked. Andre replied. "Alex, we're getting back in business. Round up your men." Then he cut off the connection. After downing the rest if his water he left the building and apparated to one of his manors. Black Manor stood tall and imposing, the castle intimidating in its brilliance. It would do splendidly as a safe house for his men and a meeting place. Before he could get anyone here though he would buy a building in muggle London and make due for now. Only his trusted would see Black Manor.

Removing his metamorphmagus disguise to his natural form, Harry mulled over his plans. He had some contacts such as Alex and Mathew that were still standing after his stay in prison. He planned to cultivate those and make sure they grow strong before going to Hogwarts. He will have to make them take oaths of loyalty and secrecy to him before doing anything significant. He can't hide as Andre forever after all. Which reminds him; he has to prepare a golem to stand in as Andre Shot to solidify his ruse to the general public. He, Hadrian Potter, would be the adopted son of Andre Shot.

Two hours later Harry found himself stuck in the office looking over his admittedly few contacts. This would not do at all. He grimaced at the inadequacy. He would have to employ Alex to gather more contacts. A name in red caught his interest. Naruto Uzumaki. He remembered the blonde briefly from his more personal errands.

_Flashback_

Harry crept into the building as quietly as he could, silencing charms serving him well. He was in one of the most dangerous crime boss' house searching out information. He had been watching this particular man for weeks now, and he was sure that he wouldn't get caught. The Italian crime lord was a man of routine, a fact which Harry knew and now took full advantage of. He was now away with his mistress at a fancy bar while most of his remaining men meant to guard the house were having a blast at the basement. A basement where the information he was looking for was locked away.

Avoiding the many cameras in the house by applying an invisibility charm on himself, Harry entered the crime lord's study, just a few feet from the hoard of men enjoying themselves. After a few minutes of searching, he used Alohomora to unlock the safe and pull out the required items along with a large stash of pound notes. He deposited them in his duffle bag.

Moving silently, he made to climb back up the stairs when an alarm blared. Cursing to himself, he flung to the opposite wall to avoid a collision with the guards that stampeded along the stairs. Seeing his way out blocked at the moment, he decided to lay low, moving further into the darkness of what he assumed were holding cells. 'Torture Chambers.' He amended, nose wrinkled at the sight of blood stained floors and chains in various of the rooms.

The quiet shuffling of feet caught his attention, prompting him to open the doors to his left. The room was as bare as all the others but for a man sitting on a lone chair. His body was covered in cuts, burns and bruises, and he could see the dislocated knee from where he stood. A prisoner. The chains that held him were searing hot somehow, burning into the man's skin, but he could see the burned flesh continuously regenerating itself. So this man was not a muggle then. Due to the lack of any magic to be sensed from him, Harry first assumed him to be a muggle, but now he could see he was something else. As he observed him, his eyes caught the glint of metal. His eyes widened. It was a symbol of a swirly leaf. He thought shinobi were myths or at least long extinct. It seemed he was wrong, some remained still. Only chakra would explain the quick regeneration.

He approached the man cautiously, the unmoving man unresponsive. "Hey, are you okay? You're a shinobi aren't you?" "What does it matter to you?" his voice was heavy with pain. "It doesn't. Though I'm sure you would be interested in answering my questions if it means you leave this place alive." The man snorted "I can manage on my own just fine. Thanks for the offer." Harry huffed. "It is quite obvious you can't leave on your own. By the looks of things you have been here for a couple of weeks. If you had the ability you would have left a long time ago. Am I wrong?" The man raised his head slightly to gaze at him with clear cerulean eyes. They roved over his small frame before looking away. "I don't know how you got in here kid but there's nothing you can do for me."

Harry scowled, displeased. "Are you so weak that they managed to break you so quickly, Shinobi. I don't even think you deserve the title of shinobi." The blonde snapped up to stare at him with burning eyes filled with anger and determination. "Do not underestimate me." He growled, the whisker marks on his cheeks getting a bit darker. Harry stepped back but said. "Same goes for you. You agree to answer my questions and I will get you out. Deal?" It took a while, but the blonde agreed.

_End Flashback_

That day he managed to rescue Naruto Uzumaki and gained his debt in the process. Naruto never learned his name, but he did offer his services if he ever needed them. There was no better time to call in.

Harry was going through the Black family library, a dozen books floating around his head while he paged the one he held. The self-updating library had a lot to say on possession; how to possess a muggle, how to possess an animal, how to possess a magical being, how to possess an unwilling host, how to possess a master occlumens, heck, even how to possess a spirit! He took down multiple notes and noted the spells and rituals used too reverse possession. He had penned a letter to the deputy of Hogwarts asking about the identities of the professors. He learned that the possessed Quirinus Quirrel was the new teacher, so he wanted to be on the safe side.

After a couple of hours he stood up from his desk and then proceeded to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, his Andre Shot persona in place. He apparated to a well-known night club where he would meet his contacts. The bouncer let him through without question. He sought out his targets in the writhing crowd, spotting them scattered loosely. Using an attraction charm he made sure they noticed him pass by and follow him into a VIP lounge he prepared, where the music was muted. One by one the man entered, studying each other warily as they gathered in the room.

"Thank you for answering at such short notice." Andre started. "For those who have never met me, I'm Andre Shot, your employer from here on forth unless there are problems?" he watched each one of the five men, who stared back at him with varying degrees of interest. A brunette in the middle was the first to address him. "I get that you called us here to work for you, but all we know is your supposed name. I think I speak for everyone when I say information on you is scarce." The more vocal individuals grunted in agreement.

Andre nodded. "You are right of course Liam. I take caution to whom my identity is known and I don't trust anyone." He said flatly. He offered each one of them a sealed file. "I chose each one of you for a reason. You are all magical, related to someone magical or knowledgeable with magical society. You will serve your purpose in both worlds or I'll find someone else to fill the gap. I'll give you a day to digest and come to a conclusion about working for me."

Alfred Johnson checked his file to find a document detailing his old nemesis Tyson Amber. The man was as slippery as an eel and invisible as a chameleon. He wondered why his name came up. Along with the document was a thick wad of bills that made his heart skip. He looked up at his maybe-employer. "Are you bribing us to work for you?" A small smirk made itself known on Andre's lips. "Think of it as an incentive for what I can offer. Don't take this lightly either. Good day gentlemen."

Taking the dismissal for what it was the men left. Andre pondered if they would take the jobs. Samuel Braxton, the red-head of average height with brown eyes is a former military agent. He pulled out due to his wife's death in a shooting and now does the odd jobs here and there. His son was then abducted two years later and to this day he hasn't been found. In his envelope was the whereabouts of his son Zack Braxton and a detailed list of the people that took him three years ago.

Alfred Johnson used to be part of a criminal organization in the magical community that became disbanded after the dark lord's fall due to the imprisonment of the crime lord and most of his henchmen. The same crime lord was bailed out and disappeared mere months later. His file contained the details of Tyson Amber. Knowing Alfred's hatred for Tyson for murdering his parents a few days before capture, Harry gave the man over.

Alex WInstone is a disowned pureblood who took to the underworld after graduating at Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is an accomplished assassin but never associated with any particular group or individual. That is until he met Andre Shot, a budding crime lord but in no way idle or lacking. At the time he worked with Malcom Polkiss along with his boy whose name is still lost to him. Andre was able to provide Alex some quality armory, which prompted him to work closely with Andre and at times Polkiss. He then got a message that Andre would be leaving for a while but will return soon. He was thrilled when he got called in by the man but he wouldn't go in with stupid delusions. Andre was clearly not a man to fuck with.

Liam Houston is a muggleborn to the low in the British royals Houston family. He grew up in the muggle world but reestablished his connection to the magical world. He has worked in the criminal world his whole life but was betrayed by his very own group. Since then he wandered alone.

Naruto Uzumaki is a wizard originally from Japan. He used a special kind of energy called chakra which had replaced his magic in his childhood. People like him, who had chakra, were called shinobi. This special energy made him stand out from the rest. Naruto guessed that Shot knew of the unique abilities he had and sought him out for them. He also knew that Shot knew of how desperate he was for a good deal right now. Ever since he was imprisoned by that Italian crime boss a few years ago he lost most of his contacts. People now thought him incompetent, which irked him considering the many jobs he completed for the assholes. The most embarrassing thing is that a small boy saved him that day. Even so, he was painfully curious of the little guy, not to mention that he was eager to pay his debt to him for rescuing him. He didn't like debts. The boy had disappeared like mist though. For now, he would work for Andre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry looked at his new home. It was a two-story building on the countryside, coupled with a luscious lawn. He bought this place under the name of Andre Shot and dubbed it 'Snake's Crest'. This would be his new home for the meantime. He was able to get the goblins to install some wards and a floo network. With a content smile, he entered the house.

Andre looked at the men in front of him, expression blank but immensely pleased. They had all accepted to work for him. He could finally get things moving. Soon he would have to leave for Hogwarts and he wanted things rolling by then.

"I am glad you agreed. We can now move to other matters. I have prepared our working space in central London. It is accessible with the floo network and apparition. For those without magic there are recognition wards that would let you in either way." His blue eyes roved over them in turn. "I have planned to build my own empire in the underworld. Your jobs are to set up networks for me to work with. I have a few already listed in the files I gave you. Build up on them. Are we clear?"

They nodded amiably. For the next hour Andre gave them their individual instructions. Alfred would recreate the connections with the magical world along with Alex. He was in charge of most of the information gathering in the magical world. Alex would be helping Alfred with his work but mostly would be centered around Andre's personal contacts in the magical world. He would also be the tracker of the organization. Samuel would be in charge of the connections in the muggle world as well as weaponry. Liam would take care of international connections since he travelled a lot before he was betrayed. Lastly, Naruto would see to the Asian magical and muggle community. His connections there are strong and would be a great help for Andre.

Andre himself planned to make Naruto his right hand man if the man chose to permanently work for him. He was not worried about betrayal since all his employees were bound to him by an oath. Naruto was a very unique man who could help him go far. Alex too could be of great assistance. The man was very experienced, more so than anyone he hired, definitely more than Andre himself. His advice would be invaluable. He would be his second-hand man.

Over the next two weeks Andre worked closely with his employees, studying every move and every motive. He was pleased to say they were dedicated and efficient. He already had over a dozen useful connections and in a few days he could start selling his merchandise. Weapons, drugs, loaning and more. By the time he went to Hogwarts, his men would be sure of their instructions and any plans of action.

But before that, he had to speak to his two most important employees. Naruto Uzumaki and Alex Winstone stood before his desk. "I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you here." Naruto nodded while Alex just grunted. Andre continued "You two are the ones I trust the most. That is why you are here. In two weeks I'll be leaving for a few months and I want you two to take care of things while I'm away." "May I ask why you are leaving?" Andre smiled a little at Naruto's honesty. He nodded. "I am not who I have so far claimed to be. This is actually an alias. My true identity would cause a few complications." With that statement, Andre reversed to his true identity of Harry Potter, a black-haired boy with green eyes and pale skin. Naruto openly blanched and Alex blinked in confusion. "My true name is Harry Potter." Alex's eyes widened, immediately searching the scar under his bangs. Harry smirked at their reactions.

"How?' Alex questioned, still in shock. Harry said "That does not really matter much. Maybe someday you would find out. What is important now is what you can do for me. I want business to grow positively under your watch while I go to Hogwarts. Are you up for it?" They nodded. Naruto spoke "Yeah. But why are you going to school? You obviously don't need it." "I need to stay under the headmaster's radar." "Dumbledore." Alex muttered in realization. Harry nodded. "He has an unhealthy obsession with me as you could imagine." They nodded in agreement. Harry smiled. It was going well.

The next week was annoying to say the least. His two trusted employees were observing him, that was clear. The way he worked, talked, dealt with situations, walked, hell they even looked at his dressing style! He felt like a bug under a microscope. He understood they were curious and cautious, but honestly!

They talked a lot more ever since he introduced his real self to them, getting to 'know' each other. In the underworld everything you did was suspicious, noticed or not. At this point, they hardly knew each other. They were just getting comfortable with each other. Harry could already see Naruto's loyalty forming. Alex would take time. He already told them his intensions with them. Naruto agreed instantly. Alex accepted with long-term agreement.

The Shot Empire was quickly gaining a reputation in the underworld. His contacts were growing rapidly, money had started plowing in within the month however small as it was presently. Alex advised he tell the other three of his real identity if he wanted to gain their trust. He agreed, he could not hide from them forever anyway.

Alfred, Samuel and Liam were seated before him in his office with Naruto and Alex flanking Andre. "There is a matter of importance I would like to reveal only to you. First of all, I want to propose that you work for me permanently. Your services are appreciated. Of course, this would be tied with another oath of secrecy and loyalty that we will all give. You work for me and protect my secrets; I will look out for your best interests and protect your secrets. Anything revealed here does not leave this room." He looked them all in turn, weighing, evaluating. He smiled a bit when he noticed Liam squirming in his seat. The man is good at his job, but also wears his emotions on his sleeve. "Agreed?" It took a while but they agreed. After the oaths were exchanged he leaned forward.

"Good. Now I will tell you that my identity is an alias. My true identity is that of an eleven year old boy." He reverted to his original appearance, to their shock. "What the hell?!" Liam shouted, eyes wide. Samuel nodded. "My thoughts exactly." Harry smiled. "I used to work for a thief, Malcom Polkiss, before I was arrested." "Wait, you mean that coward Malcom? YOU are Malcom's boy?!" Liam exclaimed. Alex tilted his head. "Of course, you gained experience from someone you could easily ditch, then made a name for yourself through Andre Shot before your 'disappearance' when, infact, Harry Potter got arrested for attempted theft."

"Yes. I recently got my Hogwarts letter and released from juvenile prison." Harry said shortly. Liam pouted. "So you would be leaving in a few days for school, that is why you told us right?" The raven nodded. Samuel said "So you want us to continue in your stead." Another nod. "I will of course make all major decisions. Naruto and Alex would take over." "Figures. You three are awfully close." Alfred said, no jealousy in his voice at all. Alex shrugged. "We come a long way." "Does anyone feel as left out as I do?" the brunette asked. Silence met him. "I'll take that as a no." Naruto burst out laughing. Alex smiled as Harry sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hogwarts was a truly tasteful place, with ancient walls and architecture glowing with equality as old magic from the founders themselves held together by a heartstone embedded in the seven leylines the school was built upon. As far as structures go, it was one of the most protected places in magical Britain. From exterior forces that is. Anything inside was fair game.

The first years were lined up before the head table, getting ready to be sorted. As the hat sung this year's sorting song, Harry's sharp yes took note of everything in the room. This school promoted equality among muggleborns and purebloods, so it was sensible to see them seated together in one room. The hall was structured in such a way as to have the head table elevated from the rest of the tables to show the figures of authority. The headmaster was seated at the center, flanked by the rest of the professors with his deputy to his right hand. His chair was different from the rest; a brightly-colored eyesore fashioned to be larger than the rest, a throne where the ruler sat and watched his subjects. No one seemed to find anything wrong with that.

The headmaster's eyes kept glancing his way. Harry made a point not to do the same. So Snape told him about his visit. It would make it harder to lie low, especially if Mike talked to Snape at all. It would be even more difficult if he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Oscar, Precilla!"

Plans rushed through his mind, some quickly discarded. Slytherin would not welcome him immediately. It would take time. Time he would have to use wisely. He would be tested but he cannot retaliate, not yet. Draco might take his side so he would have to act grateful. The very thought made his stomach churn. 'Just for a short while.' He thought.

"Potter, Hadrian!"

He sat on the three-legged stool and the hat was placed on his head. A moment later it screamed "Slytherin!" Within the ensuing silence he walked to the table decorated in green and silver, making sure to sit opposite Malfoy. The sorting continued, though not as jovial. The headmaster looked absolutely disappointed.

Later that night Harry lay on his bed in the first year dorm room. True to his suspicions he was immediately singled out in the common room after Snape's speech. Even the first years stayed away from him, afraid to associate themselves with him. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on one's view, Malfoy avoided him like the plague. That only left him one option; to disappear from the older years' sight as much as possible. That would not be a problem.

The next day was a free one since it was the first day of the school year. Harry spent in the room of requirement which he stumbled on upon his morning stroll. It was a very interesting room that could change itself to suit the needs of whoever was using it. Needless to say, he spent the whole day there.

A few days passed in the same fashion; wake up before the sun, avoid Slytherins, attend classes, have dinner, go to the room of requirement, sneak back to his dorm, and go to sleep with no less than ten wards protecting him in his sleep.

The first time he noticed that conspiracies were going on at Hogwarts, out of Slytherin no less!, was the troll incident. All this time he was worried about Slytherins, Snape and Dumbledore, making sure not to let his advanced abilities slip. It was like a slap to the face. So he placed his extracurricular projects on hiatus; which included advanced computer science, Quantum Physics and Blood magic.

It turns out Quirell, or rather Voldemort, brought the troll in on Halloween. Further investigation brought up the topic of the philosopher's stone. It was at Hogwarts, very poorly protected by an obstacle course clearly meant for a first year. It was quite easy to get a hold of the philosopher's stone, and he had no intention of giving it up. In a few hours he had sent it off to Naruto to keep safe. He had long-term plans for it once he figured out how it works.

He continued acting like a normal, albeit highly intelligent, student. He frequently got updated from Shot Empire on his laptop and cellphone. They were making good progress. His employees have gone from fifteen individuals barring his five men to thirty three in the short time he has been away, with six having the potential to be drafted into his…inner circle if you may. It was very satisfying. He only needed to personally see to two matters, both involving spy agencies. Needless to say, they were thinking twice about getting involved with Shot Empire.

The Christmas break was now upon them. Harry left Hogwarts for Black Manor, not to relax but to dig deeper into his Blood Magic studies. It was an interesting subject; one which could mean the difference between ordinary wizard and extraordinary sorcerer. He very much planned to be a blood mage.

Halfway into the Christmas holidays, two days till Christmas, Harry went to The Den where his main five spent some of their time together. He was met with chaos, or what he perceived as chaos. Streamers were hung all around along with balloons of all shapes and sizes, colors so bright they hurt his eyes, and a huge hideous tree was stationed in the middle of the living room, also alight with color. With an irritated wave of his hand every decoration was torn down and banished.

"Hey! I just hung…! Uh boss, you're back." Said a now nervous Liam, in his hands a pile of Christmas lights. Harry glared, making him squirm. "Liam, what is all of this?" Liam laughed sheepishly. "W-well you see, it's almost Christmas." Harry raised an eyebrow, so Liam quickly continued. "So we want to celebrate." "By making my house resemble fun house?"

Luckily, he was saved from answering by the appropriate entrance of Alfred. "Hadrian, we did not anticipate you." His voice was tinged with surprise. The raven nodded with another annoyed look at Liam, which vanished the armful of lights, he walked towards his room. "I'm fine too Alfred, how are you?" he said over his shoulder. The two were left alone in the living room. "Was that sarcasm?" Liam asked, astonished. Alfred had the same look. "I think it was."

Meanwhile Harry was in his room, already surrounded by multiple books. A few hours later someone spoke. Before the person knew it there was a blade at his throat and all Harry did was tense. The boy turned around to face Alex. "If you want to keep your life never do that again." He said lowly. The dark-haired man did not dare move. "Yes sir." Harry let go of his magic and the blade vanished. Alex relaxed. "What is your purpose?" the boy asked, already returning to his work. Alex nodded down the corridor. "Dinner is ready. I thought you should know. And Samuel is at home with his son." Harry nodded. "He informed me. I'll be right down. And I apologize for that." Alex nodded. "No problem." and disappeared down the hallway.

The emerald eyed boy sighed. Why was he so tense? He took a few deep calming breaths. His shoulders relaxed a bit, though still stiff. Maybe it was all the 'extra' research he was doing. It was a lot, and overbearing he must admit, but it was still fine. Or at least he thought so.

At the dining table everyone present in the building was assembled with the table groaning with the food on it, seemingly waiting for him. Harry sat down at the head table. "Evening everyone." He greeted. They mumbled back in greeting, then started eating, exchanging small talk or, in Liam or Naruto's case, arguing.

"It's not my fault you tripped the stairs. You're just clumsy." Was Liam. "I'm not clumsy. I'm a shinobi, we never get clumsy! You are the one who pranked the steps." Was Naruto. Liam went red in the face. "Me?! I'll have you know that I never pranked it because I use it too." "Then why didn't you use it yourself?" "Because I didn't need to, you dimwit!" Naruto's face flushed. "Who are you calling a dimwit, you baka!?" "Do not insult me Uzumaki!" "Right back at you Houston!"

Harry stared between the two, a headache starting to form. He asked Alex. "Is this normal?" "Yes." Alfred was scowling. "No one can stop their bickering." "Rather annoying." Alex said. The bantering rose a notch and Harry's headache worsened too. "Silence!" he shouted. The two shut up immediately. Harry massaged his temples tiredly but said nothing afterwards. Moments later, Naruto and Liam were muttering insults between each other, though more bearable. Naruto handed him a document. "Those are the men I was talking about. They are my connections is Japan; we are close. They are resourceful too. I was hoping you could consider them." Harry flipped through the pages. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Suigetsu Hozuki. The first few entrances for each were impressive. "I'll consider them."

After dinner the group went to watch a movie. Harry joined them, to everyone's surprise. Before the movie even ended the boy was asleep, head propped up to support his head. Liam squealed. "He's so cute!" "Sod off Liam." Naruto cut in, picking Harry up gently. The fact that he did not wake up instantly said a lot. Naruto deposited Harry on his bed, pulling the sheets over him. He stared at the boy's face for a long time, taking in the smooth features and flawless skin, his petite nose and pouty lips. This was the one feared by many in the underworld? He did not look like it. Naruto knew that looks can be deceiving; Harry was a stellar example after all. It surprised Naruto how quickly he grew fond of the boy. How he found his scowl endearing along with his snappish attitude when annoyed. Naruto thought Alex held the same sentiment, but you never knew with a prune like him. He was just like Sasuke. He was sure the whole house thought the same of Harry at least to some level. It was difficult not to like Harry, his attitude aside.

He stood up to leave, but something drew him to the desk. A closer inspection revealed a runic formula he did not recognize. All the books were, in one way or another, related to runes and their history. It seems Harry had another project. Naruto wondered if the projects were related in any way, part of a bigger project that was surely beyond Naruto's comprehension. Not that he wanted to ask. He left, not noticing verdant green eyes watching him before sliding back closed.

Harry scowled, staring at the cloth in his hand. The fluid-like flowing cloth that shimmered. Who sent him the invisibility cloak, one of the fabled Deathly Hallows? It was posted anonymously as a Christmas gift. It felt strange in his hands, in a pleasant way. It sent tingles up his spine and made his magic sing, for lack of a better term. Why would he feel this way?

He was alone in his room as he studied the material, the Christmas celebrations long ended. Harry shuddered at the thought of the celebrations, still horror-stricken by the sheer…cheerfulness of the event. All day he was exposed to his favorite employee's chipper moods, and was just waiting for Liam to start throwing up rainbows and explode in a shower of confetti. Fortunately, the man was still intact and probably passed out from exhaustion.

He felt oddly attracted to the cloak, like it belonged to him. But how could that be? The cloak rightfully belonged to Death along with the elder wand and resurrection stone. As far as he knew Death was their rightful owner. Well, there was also the Master of Death rumor. He sighed. Another project he has to take up.

By the time Hogwarts opened again Harry knew all the world had to say know about the Deathly Hallows. Interesting tid-bit about being Master of Death is that only a descendent of all the Peverelle brothers could unite the Hallows. Lo and behold, Harry was descended from all three brothers by a complicated series of aunts, uncles and cousins, and he wanted to be Master of Death. It was his birthright, he could feel it, and he knew he would get more of his questions answered. Though, he had no idea where the other two were.

In the meantime, Hogwarts professors were up in a panic due to the loss of the sorcerer's stone. A search was ordered, which turned up nothing. Harry ignored all of Dumbledore's searching gazes. He also had other problems to deal with; mainly older Slytherins thinking he was weak and vulnerable. Already irritated beyond all reason he sent no less than ten of them to the infirmary with grievous injuries. No one bothered him again. The end of the year was also fast approaching. Eidetic memory was a wonderful thing because Harry did not have to study much. Instead he continued with his extracurricular studies.

Her name was Imperium; a highly intelligent magical induced computerized system. They said magic and technology could not mix, he thought it was bullshit. With runes, he could operate technology alongside magic. With the same method he was certain he could power technology with magic. When he was done he could make a sentient being that could independently operate technology, a magical A.I if you would.

He was pretty close to achieving it at this point. He created a power crystal through the use of runes and a few rituals that used magic to power his devices like electricity, though more potent and advanced. Now he was in the process of creating a sentient being he can download into his computer and connect with satellites all over the world. Only problem is it was unstable. He feared it would destroy everything it touched.

The exams came and went and the Hogwarts year came to an end. Now he had seven projects and an underworld empire waiting for him at home. Fantastic.

Author's note:

I am so sorry to all those interested in this story, but there would be a massive time lapse to the end of seventh year. It's my fault; I don't think I can come up with the creativity and patience to fill in the gap. I'd rather skip the years than give you a half-done shitty piece.

All I can say is that the story line from here on forth follows cannon for the Hogwarts side of things and Shot Empire keeps growing steadily.

I truly apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alex rolled out of the way of a blood boiling curse, sending a blasting curse back at the caster and watching in grim satisfaction as he was torn in a shower of blood and gore. It has been hours since the battle of Hogwarts started, perhaps even a whole day. He wouldn't know at this point. His limbs felt heavy, the blood burned in his veins, his vision impaired by the hot-cold sweat dripping down his face. He chuckled a bit. He probably looked like a mess.

He looked around himself. Alfred was battling Finrir Greyback, backed into a corner and surrounded by other werewolves. Alex moved to help him but Sasuke beat him to it, tearing into the pack with his katana and fire jutsu. Itachi was fighting a group of order members closest to Hogwarts. Naruto was going head to head with Albus Dumbledore. Suigetsu was somewhere within the castle running an errand for Harry with Aurors fighting deatheaters along with some order members.

Harry himself was nowhere to be found, and this worried Alex immensely. They had lost Harry to the dark arts over the years. The young boy who brought the inner eight together to make a family immersed himself into the dark arts so deeply he lost himself. He was not himself anymore, insanity had dug its dark spindly roots into his mind so he did not know who he was anymore. At first they did not realize; he still reasoned rationally after all. But then he started to change as he neared his last year of school; he walked differently as if he feared he would slip and fall at any time, he spoke of things they never understood at times which grew more frequent, his eyes grew more and more unfocused each passing day. It frightened Alex how smooth the transition had been yet no one recognized it for what it was because Harry hid it.

By the time they saw the madness for what it was Harry was too far gone, beyond saving. The ball was already rolling, war was upon them. Harry acted as if everything was okay, as if it was normal, but they saw it in his eyes. The fear and desperation he so valiantly kept from them. Yet they could do nothing. Nothing but be there for him and try to anchor him. Their dear friend who brought them so much peace.

Now they were fighting to end it all, to end his misery. Harry sat them down once and told them it was the only way. He apologized for dragging them into his problems, stating how regretful he was for putting all of them in this. For the first time ever he expressed how much he cared for them and how sorry he was. It brought tears to even Alex's eyes, to see how broken and helpless the child was. For all the maturity Harry held he was still just that; a child. A child who let himself get lost beyond his better judgment. It was a wonder the teen could still dance around Dumbledore as he did.

Harry went to fight Voldemort so he could acquire the elder wand and finally unite all three Hallows. Alex did not understand how that would help, but Harry never explained much. Just asked for their trust. He just hoped Harry knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, the death eaters collapsed to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. All of them one by one dropped like flies. The battleground went silent. Alex approached the closest death eater, removing his mask. Antonin Dolohov lay unconscious. Itachi came to stand next to the man. "Their marks; they're gone." He stated, sharingaan spinning. Alex looked at him searchingly. "Do you think…?" The raven nodded. "Voldemort is dead." Still, no joy entered his features. "How about Harry?" "I do not know." "We have to search for him." Itachi stared up into the sky, now the horizon gaining a dusting of pink. "He'll come to us."

Harry, now alone with a corpse in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, was on his knees. Unseeing eyes were focused on Voldemort's dead body. He had done it. He had killed the bastard. His unfocused mind made it more difficult than it should have been. The Elder Wand laid on the ground before him, the invisibility cloak heavy in his pocket and the ring which held the resurrection stone on his finger. He reached out and grasped the wand.

Power like nothing he had felt before rushed through him, sending tingles up his spine. The cloak shimmered and the ring hummed. Soon, Harry knew no more, passed out from the influx of power. When he came to he was in the middle of an empty white expanse. It took a moment to get rid of the disorientation, and when he did he was shocked. His mind felt clearer than it has in years. He was in full control of himself again.

"You have finally arrived." Harry whipped around to face the tall imposing figure, face hidden in the cowl of its dark robes, scythe held in long spindly fingers. Harry said. "You have been expecting me." "Of course." The deep guttural voice replied. Once he realized no clarification was coming Harry asked. "Why?" The reply was "You are my master. You were fated to meet me." "So I was right." He muttered, satisfaction settling on his features. Harry had the distinct feeling the being, Death, was smiling. "Yes. You were meant to be and will always be my master."

Harry felt relief at those words. He did not think he could part with the Hallows. "So what now?" Death shifted, the shadows moving with it. "Earth is losing her magic. Soon she will kneel to Death along with her inhabitants." Alarm made itself known. "Earth is dying?" "Yes." "Then wh…" "Then I cannot allow mine master to fall with it. You will be sent to an alternate dimension to this one. One which is still young and free of corruption. Where nature thrums and magic hums and the earth sings with joy still."

The teen thought about it. "I cannot. Not without my agents." "Then I will send them with you. This earth is different from this one; there are no magical beings, but creations of equal or much greater power roam the nine realms." Harry tilted his head to the side. "What creations?" "Heroes, gods and giants to name a few." Harry nodded "Alright. Anything else I need to know?" "You can bring whatever possessions you wish. I advice you not leave anything behind. Furthermore, there is a being after mine own heart in that dimension. Keep him away from me."

Harry tried his best not to laugh at the last grumbled instruction. "I will do my best to make sure you never cross paths but in death. Thank you." Death nodded. The world around him dissolved to show himself still kneeling on the ground. The Hallows were nowhere to be found but Harry knew they were within him.

He drug himself to his feet. With a groan he pressed his finger to his earpiece. "Naruto." "Harry!" Harry flinched, his ears ringing. "Shouting won't make me hear you any more than talking in a decent tone would." Naruto cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry. Take it you defeated him." "Yes, he's dead. How is the light faring?" "They are relieved and happy, predictably. We managed to get away before they rounded us up. We are in the Snake's Crest." "I'll be there in a moment."

After checking his power level he apparated home. Dizziness overtook him as the gash in his shoulder flared. Someone steadied him. "Harry, you look terrible." He said. Harry rolled his eyes, making the dizziness worse. "Way to point out the obvious, idiot." Someone else, likely Liam, said. So Naruto was the one holding him.

The inner eight were situated in the room, all a bit nervous but relieved. There was Naruto, Liam, Alex, Alfred, Samuel, Itachi, Suigetsu and Sasuke. The last three were drafted in by Naruto a year after the start of Shot Empire. Itachi and Sasuke were the Uchiha brothers who had a rather long winded history just between the two of them, and Suigetsu Hozuki was a sword master. Itachi was also a healer.

The eldest Uchiha came forward, palms already glowing a light green as he roamed them over Harry's body. "Severe magical exhaustion along with severed ligaments in the shoulder and a poison in his veins. With more time I'm sure I'll discover much worse, but these I can heal in no time." He concluded. Before unconsciousness took him Harry whispered. "Liquify all my assets and withdraw all money from the banks. We need to l-leave b-before…" and he knew no more. Itachi and Naruto stared between themselves in puzzlement. Liam peered in confusion. "What did he say?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The inner eight were sitting in the living room a week later in a semi-circle. Harry stood before them, regarding them carefully. There was a huge trunk sitting by Samuel's feet with two more surrounding it. The supposedly bottomless trunks were filled to the brim with gold bars, assorted jewels and precious stones, and U.S dollars. Harry owned five hundred thousand billion U.S dollars, not counting the golden bars which were probably more than that and the jewels. He had ordered the Shot Empire disbanded, giving each member, bar the inner eight, one million dollars.

"Men, I applaud you for your good work at Shot Empire and I sincerely thank you for standing by my side even when my leadership was in doubt." He said. Liam immediately cut him off. "Your leadership had always been excellent boss, never in doubt. We are just glad you regained your sanity in the end." The dark-haired man was grinning. The group nodded and mumbled in agreement. Harry smiled thankfully. "Back at Hogwarts while I was unconscious I met Death. It told me that now that I am the Master of Death I have the option of changing dimensions."

"Change dimensions?" both Sasuke and Naruto asked, confused. Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. "Why would it offer that?" "There's probably an apocalypse coming." Liam joked. Silence met him. His eyes widened, fixed on his employer. "I'm right, aren't I?" Harry nodded, gaining the shock of the team. He closed his eyes. "Yes. The Earth is losing her magic and dying. Only way to avoid that is to evacuate." Before protests could be made Harry raised his hand. "I will bring you all with me. The option is there, unless of course you want to stay on a dying planet." The silence continued to stretch. Samuel finally spoke. "My son. What of him?" Harry smiled reassuringly. "He can come along" Samuel sighed in relief and pulled out his phone, already calling the nanny to bring over the ten year old boy.

Meanwhile, Harry continued. "I have already prepared and downloaded our identities into Imperium. Once we get there into the new dimension she will download that information into the government records." "Can we know the information you have drawn up?" Itachi asked. "This information would be accessible to you once we get there. You can collect and take whatever possessions you wish with you. I recommend you do not take items that contain your personal information or anything that will betray our past to anyone. Personal items must be safe guarded. Where we are going there are no magical beings but magic exists. So I will need you to collect as many magical gadgets, books, tomes, technology, potions and other items we may need. You have another week for that. Clear?" "Sure thing boss." "Yes." "Hai." Harry nodded dismissively.

Back in his chambers, Harry found his six compartment specialized trunk. There was a compartment that held magical creatures and plants of all kinds, separated by habitat. There was a compartment for potions making, one with a large farm, there was a large castle where the elves he employed to take care of the trunk lived, there was a compartment that was a weapons vault filled with all kinds of military weapons both magical and muggle. The last compartment held a work station where he could experiment alone. All this was held together by his own magic and protected by blood magic; blood wards, blood password, blood recognition plus Death's magic. As long as he lived (which was forever) and Death existed (which was for eternity), the trunk would remain intact and fully functioning.

Harry put everything he valued in the side compartment that existed exterior to the main trunk. This included a picture album that contained photos his agents forced him to take and keep over the years. Sitting there with his album in his hands, Harry marveled at all he had gained; friends and family that cared for him and who he cared for in return. He could not imagine life without them anymore. Which was a good thing that Death agreed to anchor their lived with his own. As long as Harry lived, his agents would live too unless they wished to depart. 'The shock they would receive when they realize that.' Harry thought with a smirk.

A week later the ten individuals were gathered in Gringotts ritual chamber. Harry closed his eyes to concentrate, making sure to cocoon Zack with his magic. As the youngest and a muggle, the boy was much less resilient to magical travel of any kind. 'We're ready.' The air grew cold very quickly, runes flashing crimson all around them. Suigetsu had the mind to panic. "Is this supposed to happen?" Naruto threw him a dirty look, but before he could reply there was a tug in his navel and he knew no more.

They were sent spiraling for what seemed like hours, then just as suddenly as it started they were spat out. Light assaulted their eyes, making them groan. "Was that supposed to happen?" "Shut up Suigetsu." Sasuke snapped. They stood up, taking in their surroundings. They seemed to be in the desert.

"Great. We're in the middle of nowhere." Liam said, internally cursing their luck. Harry ignored him. He pressed a button on his watch. "Where are we?" A disembodied female voice replied. "In New Mexico my Lord. The nearest town is three miles west." "Thank you." Harry looked around again, then up. Imperium, please remove any evidence of our arrival here." "Breaching satellite feeding." A few seconds later, the voice said. "Wiping of records complete."

With a satisfied nod, Harry created a portkey from a long rope he conjured. They all made sure to touch it then activated it. They were sent spinning again, only this time they landed on their feet. Samuel kept a sure hand on Zack the whole time. They were now close enough to see a town. They took their time walking into it, scouting out the placement of all buildings.

"This is where we will stay for now." Harry announced. This received a few incredulous stares. "Here?" Naruto asked. He gestured to his smart watch. "There's no signal in this place!" Liam nodded enthusiastically. "For once we agree." "We need to stay low for a while. What better place than in the middle of nowhere?" Grumbles were issued but they eventually died out. Harry called Alfred. "I need you to prepare living arrangements for us. Make it believable." He addressed the rest of them. "While he's at it, your personal information has been uploaded to your wearables. Everything from birth place to graduate diploma" Alfred nodded, taking off to the Sherriff's office he spotted down the street. Harry started down a different path. "In the meantime do as you wish."

A couple of hours later Suigetsu, Naruto and Liam were in a bar having drinks. Liam was glaring at his beer. "Just what does he think we would be doing here? Counting the sand grains? Or perhaps gaze at the stars." "Or maybe gossip with the locals." Suigetsu chortled. Naruto smiled, hitting Liam's back in a reassuring manner. "Cheer up Liam! We'll have so much fun tinkering with that plethora of cars now that we have nothing to do." That cheered Liam up considerably. "You know what, you're right. Perhaps we can also figure out how Harry made his car fly. I know it wasn't magic." "You should ask him." Naruto suggested. Liam snorted. "Last time I asked he started speaking Marsian. I don't want to try again." Naruto shrugged, looking around. He rolled his eyes at Suigetsu, who had already surrounded himself with women. "Suigetsu is in his prime." The short-haired brunette grimaced. "Please do not remind me of his carnal tendencies." The blonde smirked. "Canal tendencies you wish you had." "Shut up." Liam snapped. Naruto raised his hands in peace. "Sure thing."

They dissolved into comfortable silence, letting the low music wash over them. Liam spotted a black suited man in the corner watching the bar. He nudged Naruto. "Look over there." The blonde followed his line of sight. "You'd think they'd be more discrete." 'Yeah." Naruto agreed. He wondered to which agency he belonged to. It took only moments to realize the guy was a spy. So this place was under someone's watch. His eyes were drawn to Suigetsu. The white-haired man gestured by the door. Another black-suited man was watching. 'This is either really bad or just a coincidence. Pity I don't believe in coincidences.'

Alfred entered the bar, quickly spotting his partners and the spies. He went straight for the three, casually ordering a beer on the way. "Trouble?" Naruto shook his head. "No, not really." Alfred handed him a set of keys. "You're sharing a house with Liam." Cerulean eyes settled on him in horror. The older man rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look. Boss' orders." Betrayal crossed Naruto's face. "I can't believe this!" "It's a living arrangement, not an assassination." Naruto's eyes flickered to Liam, who was unsuccessfully flirting with a blonde woman. "Might as well be. By the end of the night one of us will be dead." A thoughtful look settled on Alfred's features. "Don't you think your animosity is the only reason Harry is always pairing you up?" "Well whatever he is planning, it's not working." was Naruto's immediate response.

"Are you sure?" He knocked back his drink. "From what I see, your insults have gone soft around the edges." Alfred said and waded his way thought the crowd and outside. Naruto was left in thought. Perhaps Alfred was right. He and Liam have grown so used to exchanging insults that it was more instinctive than due to any bad blood between them. He looked around again. The black suits hadn't left. Seems they didn't plan to do so anytime soon.

It has been two years since they changed dimensions. Most of that was spent in relaxation, partaking in any hobbies they liked. Some of it was spent on 'errands'. Information scouting and other similar things. Mostly it was wizards in the group who did that due to their talents. Harry was preparing a business they could run in New York so they could move there. As for Samuel, he did almost nothing. He along with Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu and Itachi were non-magicals so spent most of their time in New Mexico. Sasuke and Itachi would sometimes be sent on missions but it was few and far in between. Zack was enrolled in the local high school. The pre-teen definitely knew the kind of life his father led, but fortunately wanted nothing to do with it. Samuel taught him some defensive fighting techniques and a bit of offense but left it at that. He would allow Zack to live the life he wanted to. Though he hated violence Zack loved his father along with his many uncles. They were family to him. He particularly made sure to sit down and have a conversation with Harry at least once a fortnight.

So far Phoenix, the name they gave themselves, managed to stay low-key. Though, Harry was thinking of moving them to New York sooner. Stark Industries was ripe for the picking and Harry wanted to be closer to its location. He would invest into the business for their technology and to get access to more sufficient labs.

Harry himself was enjoying the solitary life. He shared his house with Itachi. The small two-bedroom building was sufficient for now. He also ran a garage. A small business but he did not mind. It gave him time to experiment. Imperium was a lot of help in his experiments, an encyclopedia of information. The A.I knew exactly what he wanted, exactly how, exactly when. He built her from his own magic; she was a part of him. The others would sometimes come to work with him if not on missions, most frequently Liam. When Harry was away on some business Liam would be in charge of the garage, much to Naruto's chagrin. All in all, they had settled well.

So it was a surprise when an energy surge hit New Mexico, causing a brief power outage. Harry was immediately wary. He hopped off his bed and to a device on the desk. "Imperium, check that out. I want a visual." A hologram of a brunette popped up, her violet eyes serious. "yes, my Lord." It changed to show the desert. The image got closer to reveal four people getting into a van. A half-naked man, two women and an older man. Harry paid close attention to the pattern he could see on the ground. His eyes narrowed. "Bifrost?" "It seems so. Want me to put it on file?" Imperium asked. Harry nodded, eyes now following the van headed for the town. "Show me a video feed during the power surge." Another video popped up. There was a bright flash of light coming down from the heavens and a kaleidoscope of colors. Harry saw the vague figure of a man falling inside it. He guessed it was the barely lucid blonde man from before.

"A demi-god on earth." Harry mused. "Bring up everything you can on this being." "Of course." Harry spent the rest of the night tracing the god's, Thor as Imperium informed, movements and reading up all he could on him and his kind. By sunrise Harry already had an idea of why Thor was here. Considering he did not have Mjolnir, the hammer still in the desert where it crashed minutes after Thor's arrival, he was probably exiled. No Asgardian visited Earth, or Midgard, at least not in the past couple centuries. This needed further investigation.

In the morning Harry had Itachi in the kitchen. "You probably know of yesterday's happenings." The black-haired man nodded. "You found anything?" Harry tapped his watch. A hologram displayed above Itachi's watch, show information and pictures of Thor. "He's probably been banished to Earth, but I need you to look further into it. Make as little contact as possible." Itachi nodded, then smirked. "Does this mean we're leaving sooner?" The younger raven rolled his eyes. "We'll see." Itachi sat down to eat. He really did hate this place. He read the file and contemplated his move, taking into account the fact that SHIELD will be involved.

Alex entered Harry's garage near noon. "There is a man running around town claiming to be Thor. Tell me he's crazy." "He's crazy." Harry's voice as bland. Alex scowled at the car Harry was working on. "How?" "Bifrost. It is real and so is Asgard." Harry supplied. He wiped his oily hands on a rag, throwing it to the side. "You and I are going to look for Mjolnir." "The legendary hammer. Think you can lift it?" Harry shrugged. "Only one way to find out. We'll go at dusk."

At lunch, Phoenix was gathered in the living room, minus Harry and Itachi. Sasuke shook his head. "We exchanged one crazy universe for another." "Are we expecting more in the future?" Samuel asked, always the level headed one. Alex replied. "I don't know. Imperium cannot predict it, and Harry is unsure." "More unknowns." Suigetsu sighed. "Here I thought we would live the rest of our lives in oblivion." "Stop moaning Suigetsu. Nothing around Harry remains bland for long." Alfred snapped. Suigetsu glared half-heartedly. Naruto grinned. "Finally, we would have some excitement!" "What do you think will happen?" Liam questioned. Alex shrugged. "I suggest we lay low until we figure everything out." "That's all we can do right now, I guess." Sasuke mumbled.

Just after dusk Harry and Alex were at the site of the landed Mjolnir. They parked Harry's Audi R8 a few feet from the outer ring of the hole. They jumped into the depression. For a few seconds they just stared at the hammer. Runes lined the hammer head, the whole thing humming with silent strength. Curiosity soon overpowered Alex and he reached out, tracing fingers over the inscribed characters. "Incredible." Harry joined him. "I wonder why SHIELD has not investigated this yet?" he wondered out loud. He waved a hand over hammer. A replica of the it appeared above it. Another gesture made the replica to de-assemble itself, revealing all the parts the hammer was made of and deciphering the runes. "Not much is contained within it but the energy of a dying star, iron and the handle. The runes hold the thing together and give it some sentience so only one who is worthy of Mjolnir can weild it." Alex listened absently. "It has the energy of a star. What more could you need?" He grasped the handle and pulled, but the hammer did not budge. "Guess it's true then." Harry also gave it a shot. To his Mjolnir moved as soon as he tugged upwards, easily being hefted up. He gave it a little swing. "It's incredibly light." He said and put it back to the exact location it was in. "And I'm sure it has anything to do with any worthiness I possess." Alex scanned the hammer using his watch and using his wand to cast multiple diagnostic spells. He recorde3d everything he gathered. Half an hour later they were on their way back to their houses. "What is the plan of action?" "Shield will soon be at the site. Track their experiments quietly. I want a tracking spell on Agent Phil Coulson and possibly Clint Barton and Romanov if they arrive. Take anyone to assist you." Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, Harry learned, were one of the best assassins and spies. Harry wanted to control what SHIELD knew about Mjolnir.

Soon after that Phoenix settled into a new routine. Alex employed Sasuke and Alfred's help to track SHIELD and their progress, or lack of, on Mjolnir. Itachi routinely followed Thor, relaying all information to Harry. Harry's theory was confirmed when Thor could not lift Mjolnir. Naruto particularly felt sorry for Thor.

Everything took a turn when the Warriors Three and Lady Sif came to Midgard, bringing along with them a large metallic guardian of some sort that came to pulverize everything in sight. Luckily, there were protections placed around Phoenix's collective properties, saving them from damage. This is whn Harry decided was the appropriate time to gather his things, instructing his employees to do the same. By the time the battle ended with Thor wielding Mjolnir again, they were done packing. Thor and his friends left Midgard, Phoenix left New Mexico. They arrived at the pre-prepared penthouse Harry had been working on, fully furnished and right opposite Stark Tower. This is when their new lives will begin… again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The gala was in full swing at midnight. Tony looked around himself, a vaguely panicked feeling tightening his chest. Pepper was out of the room with a handful of clients. He was left all alone and paranoid with all the vultures wanting a piece of him. A man with a smile plastered horribly on his face approached him. Tony flinched away quickly. "S-sorry, I think I have a call." He said lamely and rushed out. He reached the upstairs lobby. It was empty and spacious but it did not make him feel any better. What was wrong with him? He's never felt this way before. Maybe he was sick. "Mr. Stark." Tony whipped around to find the same man now up here with him. The room was quickly filling in with other guests, probably thinking this room was also opened to them. Tony did his best to keep the despair from showing on his face. For the life of him he couldn't hold his glass steadily. He drowned it, almost choking on the scotch, but it helped little so he went to the balcony.

Moments later the room was silent. Tony turned around to find the lobby empty again. He leaned on the railing weakly, sliding down to the floor of the balcony. A shadow fell upon him, making him look up. Emerald eyes met is own blues. There was no kindness in them, no pretense, no pity. Just an honest empty void. His mind could not formulate any words, just stare. The man sighed before leaning down. He was not aware of the tears running down his cheeks until cold fingers brushed them away. The eyes were softer now, understanding. "Shh. Calm down Tony. They're gone, no one will bother you here anymore. Relax for me."

Tony felt himself calming down, his erratic breathing slowing down, and heartbeat going to a steady drum. The man looked pleased. "Good. Very good." "I probably look like a mess." Tony commented. Those calm eyes continued to regard him. "No. You look much worse." He straightened back up, heading for the bar. He took his time making a drink, giving Tony a chance to pull himself together. Tony stood, looking at the tall…teen. Yes, he looked no older than eighteen. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he blurted. The teen did not look offended. "My bedtime is of no concern to me." Tony peered at him. "Who are you?"

His companion came over, handing him a drink. "Hadrian Potter." Tony took a sip. His eyes widened. "You make a mean martini!" Hadrian nodded, enjoying his own beverage. "So, why are you here? No offense, but you are too young to be here." "Actually I'm not. I hold five percent of your company's shares." Hadrian said. Tony regarded him in a new light but before he could say anything Hadrian's watch beeped. The teen nodded at him. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Stark, but I have something else to attend to." As Hadrian reached the door, Tony stopped him. "Thank you; for helping me out." "Never mention it." Hadrian said and disappeared down the stairs.

Later after that Tony got Jarvis to run Hadrian's information. It seemed normal enough but what puzzled him was what Jarvis supplied. "You mean these records didn't exist until three years ago? He did not exist before that?" "Yes sir. Mr. Potter has faked his information." "Huh." was all Tony could come up with.

Harry along with Liam and Sasuke entered the night club. With a few gestures the raven sent them to scout out the place. He himself went to sit at the bar with a glass of scotch. The two came back five minutes later. "Nothing on my end." Sasuke reported. Liam gave a similar response, though his eyes were drawn to the dancing crowd. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Harry nodded and stood to leave, going to the VIP lounge. He had business with some questionable men.

Sasuke and Liam were left on their own. Liam whistled. "Do you see these asses or what?" The Uchiha routinely ignored him, focusing on his drink. Moments later the brunette nudged Sasuke. "There's a hot chick coming this way. Smarten up Uchiha." Said hot chick turned out to be a true beauty. Average height with a creamy complexion, red hair and an hourglass figure enunciated by the white dress that left little to the imagination. Just looking at her brushed Sasuke the wrong way. Something was wrong. He turned back to his drink.

"Hello gentlemen. Mind keeping a lady company?" the woman said. Liam grinned, coming closer. "Would I? Tell me; what is a hotshot like you doing alone in a club?" The redhead smiled cheekily. "What is a man like you doing alone in a club?" "Touché. What's your name?" The woman sat on the booth chair and crossed her legs, revealing long voluptuous legs. Poor Liam was already drooling. "Natalia. Yours?" Liam struggled to reign himself in. "I go by Liam ma'am. Let me buy you a drink." Sasuke huffed silently in exasperation. The woman, Natalia, turned to him. "And you? What is your name?" Sasuke gave her a cursory glance. "It's rude to eat with both hands." She grinned at him. "What if I can't help myself?" "Pick one. I'm sure you'll be satisfied." Liam turned to them. He gently grabbed Natalia's arm, steering her towards him. "Don't listen to him. He's got some stick up his ass. So Natalia, where do you live?" Like that Sasuke was ignored. Natalia asked all sorts of personal questions and Liam was all too willing to give in to her. Of course, some things that would compromise Phoenix he kept to himself or fabricated. The man was not stupid after all.

An hour passed before Harry showed up again. He sat next to Sasuke. The older raven leaned towards him. "A spy." Harry nodded. "Natasha, I believe." For the first time Sasuke recognized the spy for who she really is. The makeup truly hid her well. Harry went to Liam's side. With a pleasant smile he said "I see you have found yourself a friend Liam." Liam was lost for words for a fraction of a second but it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Yes. Her name is Natalia." Harry offered a hand, Natalia took it. He kissed her knuckles. "Pleasure meeting you Natalia. I'm Hadrian." Natalia withdrew her hand. "Likewise. Are you three related?" "You could say that. Please go soft on Liam though; he sees little of the opposite gender." Natalia laughed as Liam sputtered wordlessly. "No problem. I think he's cute." The brunette blushed. Harry agreed, to the shock of his employees. "That he is." With that he took his leave along with Sasuke. Liam looked regretful as he put on his coat. "Sorry, I must leave. He's my boss, so I have to follow him around everywhere. But here's my number." He wrote down his cell number and left hurriedly. Natalia took the slip of paper and put it in her purse after memorizing it.

Liam caught up with the other two. "Anything?" Harry asked. Liam grimaced. "Very little. She was quite tight-lipped about herself. Kept diverting from the topic of herself and flashing her asserts." He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "All I got was her name; Natalia Romanova. That is probably also an alias." Harry nodded. It was the same thing Sasuke told him. It was useless to have Imperium run her info, he already did.

Phoenix lived at a penthouse on Imperius tower. It was where Harry had his business, Imperius Industries, situated. It was a motor garage and sale business, but more than that it was a research facility. To the general public they researched ways to improve automobiles . they already had their first car; Vixen Imperius, out to the public. It was selling off the shelves quickly in the high-class market. It had an automated system so the car could drive itself. Moreover, it had a sensory system that predicted collisions and avoided obstacles. It impressed people immensely. The face of the company was Alex and the rest of Phoenix held high positions in the company. Elves disguised as humans worked the more sensitive tasks.

Back at SHIELD base Natasha was reporting back to Director Fury. "His name is Hadrian Salazar Potter. He came with two people he seems to have employed; Liam Houston and Sasuke Uchiha. I made most contact with Houston; he was more open than his partner. He gave away that they actually live at Imperius Tower. I think is actually the owner of the company, or very close to the owner we have been exposed to; Alex Winstone. The two submit to him. I met Potter himself. I suspect both Potter and Uchiha know I'm a spy." Fury scowled. "That is not much to go by. We already know most of that information. Those eight just appeared as New York citizens two years ago and nothing I do reveals their real identities. They may as well be a threat to society. Agent Romanov get Agent Coulson for me." Natasha nodded but before she left she gave Fury the slip of paper. "Houston gave me a number. It could be useful." Coulson entered after Natasha left. "I want less people following the Imperius suspects. Have the best to do it." Coulson nodded. "Of course." Fury turned his back to Coulson's retreating form, deep in thought.

A week later Liam got a call. After retrieving it he was excited. Naruto was unfortunately on the receiving end of his cheer. "She called! She called and now I'm on a date with her!" Naruto groaned. "What are you talking about?" "Natalia!" "The spy." Naruto deadpanned. "Yep!" He sighed. "You know you can't possibly have a relationship with this woman." Liam did not stop grinning. "It's the thought that counts." "She thinks you are an information source." "I'll still get to kiss her." Liam retorted and bounded away. Naruto shook his head. Liam can be so irresponsible sometimes.

A few months later in Imperius Tower Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Alex, Itachi and Harry were playing poker. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Imperium's hologram came on. "My Lord, Samuel has been compromised." Harry put down his cards. "What do you mean compromised?" Zack poked his head in from the kitchen. His face was pale with fear. Imperium replied. "On his mission to study the tesseract while posing as one of the guards there something went wrong. The tesseract acted up. It opened a portal from which came an unidentified man who called revealed himself as Loki. With a touch of the scepter he carried with him he took over Samuel's mind and fled with him and a few others."

Harry stood up, going to the counter. "Visual feed." Imperium was replaced by a video. The portal opened to let in a man in black and green fitted outfit, a cape and a horned helmet. He carried a claw-like spear with a blue orb in its claw. Director Fury along with other scientists and agents were there. Fury refused to give the tesseract to Loki. Loki attacked with shots from the spear that vaporized everything it shot. Fury dove to the side, dropping the briefcase holding the tesseract. Some agents and scientists were killed. Loki touched the scepter on Samuel who was disguised in a long-term polyjuice potion, along with Dr. Selvig and Agent Clint Barton. After that he left with the three in tow and the tesseract.

Harry clenched his fists till they turned white. "Track them." "They seem to be headed to Stuttgart, Germany. They will be there in a few hours. Harry nodded. "Sasuke I want you to retrieve Samuel and Barton." The spiky-haired raven nodded in affirmative. Zack came to Harry. "Is dad going to be alright?" Harry smiled at the boy. "I'll make sure of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Loki stood over a crowd of German citizens with his scepter in hand. "Kneel before me!" The crowd still stood, captured by fear. "I said kneel!" They startled into compliance, falling to their knees. Loki gave a pleased smile. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." An old German man stood up. Loki's eyes narrowed at him. "I thought I told you to kneel." he hissed. "Not to men like you." The man said boldly. "There are no men like me." "There are always men like you." Loki gave a sickening smile. "You see your elder! I will make an example out of him." He pointed the scepter at the stubborn man and fired. It never met its target as a man with a shield dropped inbetween the two and the shot was reflected on the shield back at its caster, throwing Loki backwards into a car.

Sasuke, who was watching, saw this as a chance to interfere. Samuel and Barton were within a building with large stone pillars. They had the tesseract with them. They seemed to be making their leave. He shunshinned to their position. Barton hooked an arrow and fired at him. He dodged it and quickly shot a tranquilizer at Barton. Samuel took out a gun but Sasuke hid behind a pillar. He shunshinned behind the man and tranquilized him too. He made sure to touch the two with the tesseract and activated a portkey back to Imperius Tower.

"Did you see that?! Someone just disappeared with Barton and the tesseract." he exclaimed. Steve shouted "What? Are you sure?" "Yeah Capsicle." "We need to take Loki back to the helicarrier. We will discuss it there." Natasha Romanov said. They did as she instructed. Loki came with them willingly, his smile unhidden. Though he was worried about the missing tesseract.

At his tower harry had Barton tied in a chair in an interrogation room. With a simple _enervate_ the agent woke up with a start. His eyes flashed blue, the hold of the scepter still on him. "Agent Clint Barton. Good to have you awake." "What do you want?" Barton asked in a hoarse voice. "Tell me Loki's plans." The man snarled. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Naruto, who was hovering nearby, said "Perhaps the power off the scepter is making him more tightlipped." "Yes, perhaps." He looked Clint in the eye. "Ligilimens." His mind was flooded with the scepter's hold. Harry gently pried the blue tendrils from Barton's mind. It tried to resist but Harry was stronger. When he withdrew Clint was sweating and slumped on the chair, exhausted and disoriented. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked. Harry said "You already know who I am. What matters now is what you can do for me. What do you remember if your capture?"

Clint looked up and realization dawned on him. It was Hadrian Potter. His face closed off. "I don't remember." "Of course not." Harry muttered, a small upturn of his lips his only show of annoyance. "I do not care about your adventures either way. What I'm interested in is the location of SHIELD's base." Barton remained closed off. Harry smirked. "Tell me Agent Clint Barton. What is the most important thing to you?" Harry started prowling around the agent like a predator. Barton had to turn his head to follow his movements. "is it your job? Your employer Nick Fury? Perhaps it's your best friend Natasha Romanov?" Barton's eyes narrowed. Harry's smirk turned absolutely manic. "Oh, I know! It's your precious family hidden away in the Safe House."

All color drained from Barton's face. "I hear you have a beautiful little girl; Lila. Do you care about her Clint? I'd hate to see her suffering. Sins of the father and all that." Harry said lowering himself to Barton's level. He could see the panic clear in his eyes and it pleased him. No one said he wasn't evil. Barton asked "How did you know about them?" "it doesn't matter Clint. Tell me where SHIELD is based." Barton swallowed. "It's a helicarrier in the sky. Only authorized people can get in it." "Then you'll take us there Clint. All you have to do is board the ship." Harry instructed. Clint glared. "No. I won't take you there you bastard." Harry pressed his watch. The mirror opposite them flashed to a live video of a woman playing with a small girl on a swing. Clint gritted his teeth. Harry smiled. "Please?"

An hour later Clint Barton was released. Itachi approached Harry. "Samuel has come to." They both went to Samuel's room. Zack was by his side. "Samuel. It's good to have you back." The redhead smiled. Itachi had broken the scepter's hold on him. "Thank you Harry. Being controlled was not a pleasant feeling." Harry smiled back. "You have Sasuke to thank for that. What do you remember?" Samuel frowned. "Not much. Everything was blurry." Harry nodded. "You can rest as long as you need. Zack, take care of your father." Zack grinned. "I won't leave his side!"

"Sir! There is an incoming ship." Agent Hill announced to Fury. Those who heard turned their attention to them. "Who is it? I did not authorize anyone to come in." Hill replied. "That's the thing sir. It's Agent Barton." "What?" Natasha gasped. Hill asked "Should we let him in?" "He could be sent by the enemy to do something." Fury mused. Natasha was conflicted. "Let him in Agent Hill. Everyone else, get ready for an attack. Take Dr. Banner to his room Hill."

Clint landed on the landing pad and got out. He was met by multiple agents who escorted him in. The Avengers were lined up waiting for him. "I'm fine, it's me." he said. As he got closer he gestured with his hand. It was a code he was speaking in. Natasha's eyes flashed with understanding and anger, as did Fury's. "Welcome back Agent Barton. Before you enter we need to scan you of any compromising items." Fury said. Barton nodded. "Okay." He was searched until they found a small chip. Fury handed it to Tony. "You know what to do." He said. Tony received it but before he could even move the chip gave off a smoking sound and grew hot in his hands. He quickly dropped it. It started crackling with heat. "Everyone clear away!" They scrambled away from it. A few seconds later it exploded in a shower of sparks, leaving a scotch mark on the cement floor.

"Well, that happened." Tony commented. Fury strode into the ship with the others following, muttering about tightening security. Once in the commanding deck Fury turned on Barton. "Explain." "I do not remember much, but I was captured after Loki." Tony quipped. "Yeah, I saw it. I even have a clip of the guy that took you. The video was played. Clint shook his head. "No, that is not the person I saw when I woke up." "Then who did you see?" Thor questioned. Clint replied. "Hadrian Potter and some other blonde man." Fury cursed. Tony looked incredulous. "Wait, the madly dashing-but-not-as-dashing-as-I-am Hadrian Potter?" "You know him?" The brunette nodded. "I met him at a gala. He…did me a favor."

"Well he was the one who took me. He interrogated me, asking what I remember of Loki. I told him I remember nothing. Then he asked me to tell him SHIELD's base of operation." "And you told him?!" Fury hissed. "I had no choice!" "What do you mean you had no choice?" Natasha asked her friend. Clint gave her a desperate and defeated look. "He knows where they are Natasha. In fact, either he or his men were there before" The redhead's eyes widened. "How?" "Beats me." "Excuse me but who are we talking about?" Steve asked, confused. Clint did not look at them. "My family. I had them hid away. No one was supposed to know where they are." Natasha turned to Fury. "We need to relocate them. "Agent Coulson will be on that." The mentioned agent walked off to do as instructed.

"I am going to talk to Loki." Thor announced. Tony said "I'll be joining Dr. Banner." Before they could leave though, alarms started blurring. Hill's voice came through. "Security breach! Be on guard!" Director Fury went to the monitors. Nothing was revealed. "Where is the breach?" he asked into the intercom. Hill replied. "We're not sure. Whoever it is disappeared before we could catch them."

Fury meant to say something but someone beat him to it. "I see you have been busy." Everyone whipped around, some with their weapons pulled. Standing there was Hadrian Potter with hands in his pockets. Flanking him were three men with their own guns drawn. One of them was Liam. He waved excitedly at Natasha. "'Tasha! I can't believe I ran into you. When's our next date?" Natasha frowned silently. Naruto rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's colorful words. Fury ignored Hadrian's bodyguards. "How the hell did you get into my ship?" Hadrian smiled pleasantly. "That's of no concern." He looked around distastefully. "Can't say the same thing for the décor." "Are you going to tell me why you are here Potter?"

"Oh yes, where are my manners?" Hadrian muttered, but everyone heard. "I am here for something on this ship." He gestured to Sasuke. He was handed a briefcase they did not notice till then. Harry threw it at Fury's feet. "In return you will have your tesseract." "If you think I will let you have anything on my ship…" He was interrupted by Hadrian's laugh. "I don't need permission to take it Nicholas. I just don't need that cluttering my storage." He turned his back on them and started walking. Someone clicked their gun safety, making Hadrian pause. "Have fun." he whispered and continued walking. Naruto put his fingers in the ram sign. 'Wind style: Gale palm wind!' A gust of wind rushed between the two groups, taking the Avengers by surprise and pushing them back. Gun shots were fired but they never met their mark.

Thor got up and leapt forward with his hammer raised. Liam whipped out his wand. "Protego!" The hammer shattered the shield and threw the two apart. He waved the wand. "Dipulso!" It hit Thor, throwing him back once again. Tony's suit had already assembled itself on him and he fired his repullsor at Sasuke. He rolled to the side. The three were now separated. Naruto fought hand-to-hand with Barton and Romanov. Liam was occupied with Thor. Opposite Sasuke was Iron Man. One man was missing. His senses blared to life prompting him to duck, avoiding the shield that was headed for his cranium. He used the momentum to spin around and swipe Captain America's feet from under him. Before he even hit the ground Sasuke had turned to Iron Man, who fired another shot at him. He dodged again and continued to avoid a barrage from Tony.

Just as Iron Man let up Sasuke took the chance. His eyes turned red with three tomoe. The sharingaan spun furiously as he cast an illusion on Captain America. The man froze and dropped to the floor in a heap. He drew a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at Iron man. It exploded, throwing Iron man back with his suit charred in places.

Liam was hurled at a nearby wall, drawing a silent scream from him. Sasuke stepped in front of him and the oncoming Thor. He made some hand signs. 'Lightning style: Electric jet!' Lightning shot out of his fingers and struck Thor. The force pushed him onto his knees and the shock on his face was unmistakable. "Thanks." Liam said. Sasuke helped him get up. "Still in?" "Yeah." They jumped back into the fray, exchanging opponents.

Harry went into the room that held the scepter. Dr. Bruce Banner was there but he was ignored. His presence, along with the fight he could hear in the helicarrier, prompted him to turn into the Hulk. Harry faced the oncoming threat. He flicked his hand at him. 'Stupefy.' A red beam hit Hulk. He staggered and fell to his knees but did not pass out as intended. Harry stunned him again, this time stronger and the beast was out cold.

He now stood in front of the scepter. A mental probe brushed against his defenses. "So this is what you do. A mind stone, one of the six infinity stones. Fascinating." He muttered. Just then Fury, Agent Hill and Agent Coulson entered the room. They immediately opened fire on him. The bullets stopped before they reached their target, stunning the three. Harry smirked, bullets dropping like flies around him. Once that stopped, he said. "Let's see how you fare against one of your own." He woke Bruce up followed by a mild _cruciatus_. That really angered Hulk. Harry made himself invisible to the beast so he charged at the only other targets; the three SHIELD agents. They all had no choice but to flee, Hulk on their heels.

Harry turned back to the scepter but immediately knew there was something wrong with it. "Finite." He muttered and the illusion fell away. "Homenum revelio." Loki, previously hidden, now glowed like a beacon in his sight. "What sort of chaos do you bring to Midgard Loki?" he asked, looking straight at the demi-god. Loki let the illusion fall. "You are powerful. Why do you live among these insignificant fools?"Harry answered with a question of his own. "Why do you submit to someone else's rule?" "I submit to no one!" Loki hissed. Harry raised an eyebrow. "No one but Thanos." "How do you know of him?" "Why do you follow his advice?" Loki scowled. "You have answered none of my questions." "Neither have you."

They descended into silence, but then Loki smiled. "No matter. I will finish what I started. Then I shall rule." "Rule what? Corpses?" Harry asked with a snort. Loki glared. "Talk all you want mortal, I will have what I came for." He flared a sudden and bright light, startling Harry into throwing a shield and averting his gaze. When the light dimmed, Loki was gone. Harry cursed inwardly and apparated to his employees.

It was chaos. The Avengers were beaten but still fighting. His employees were not without injury either. "Enough!" he shouted, gaining all of their attention. "Let's go." He said and apparated out with a _crack!_ The three activated their portkeys and left too. The Avengers were left panting. Natasha and Clint had taken quite a beating. Steve was still unconscious. Thor had bruises on him but was relatively fine. Tony's suit was damaged and he had a bit of blood running down the side of his face. "What just happened?" No answer came forth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I am loath to admit it but they are formidable warriors." Thor announced once they were regrouped. Fury was pacing back and forth in agitation. "We do not have time for this. Loki is out there with the scepter again and now we have to deal with these people!" Natasha looked confused. "What I don't understand is why he wants the scepter." She voiced. Everyone was just as confused.

Bruce said "It does not matter why now. The point is he wants it and Loki has it. We find Loki we find Potter." Steve agreed with him. "And when we do we apprehend Loki and take the scepter. Maybe then Potter may comply." "Easier said than done." Tony inserted. "What is Loki going to do with the scepter?" Thor replied "Along with the tesseract it can open a portal from which armies can come out to destroy Midgard. Loki wants to defeat your plane and rule it. He will bring an army of chitauri to do this." "Chitauri?" Steve questioned. The thunder god nodded. "They are a vile creature that loves destruction." "Great." Bruce leaned back in his chair tiredly."

~The next day~

Loki stood at Stark Tower, watching the droves of chitauri pour in constantly from a tear in space-time, bringing destruction on the city below. A smirk was plastered on his face. His plans were coming together. Soon, every human being will bow before him and he would be the king he was meant to be. Though, he thought with a worried crease to his temples, he did not trust Thanos to keep his end of the bargain. The titan would destroy Midgard if he so wished and take the scepter from him. If he did so, Loki would allow Thor to take him back to Asgard and there he would plan further. If he lived long enough to do so that is.

He then thought of the Midgardian magician he met earlier. The man was quite powerful, Loki could tell, and he also wanted the scepter's power. He could not allow that.

He felt a presence behind him and turned around. It was the magician, walking casually to stand beside him. They stood in silence for a while, Loki watching the man while he in turn kept his eyes fixed on the invasion.

Loki finally asked "Who are you?" The man turned to him. "Hadrian Salazar Potter is my name. There's no need for you to introduce yourself though. Everyone knows you are Loki of Asgard." Loki eyed him critically. "You never answered my questions." Harry decided to indulge him. "I know your work with Thanos because I saw your thoughts and memories, unguarded as they were at the time. Yes, I am a mind walker. I stay with these 'insignificant fools' because I want to build my empire among them. They may be insignificant as you say but they are not fools. They have their uses." The Asgardian sniffed. "You wish to rule them as I do." Harry shook his head. "No. They can rule themselves. They do more damage to themselves that way. And I, well I just take advantage of their failings. It's subtle, it's effective. It's practical." "What do you want the scepter for?"

The raven took a few seconds to answer. "I want the prize hidden within it. You can keep the scepter then." "You mean the infinity stone. What makes you think I will give it to you?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes. He backed away from Harry, grip tight on the scepter. Harry followed his movements, head cocked in contemplation. "Don't you think I can just take it? I can acquire it from you just like I acquire everything else I wish to own."

"Well, you cannot just take anything from me; I am not a weakling that is easily defeated." Loki defended. Harry smirked. "We'll see." The scepter suddenly lurched in Loki's hands as if summoned. The Asgardian held onto it. Incensed, he threw a blast of magic at Harry. The raven ducked away from it. He threw a stunner at the god, who rolled away from it. It was followed by a blasting hex and a petrifying spell, all dodged. Loki returned fire, fire and lightning spells threw at Harry at a rapid rate. As they continued to fight, the spells grew inn intensity and strength.

A spray of conjured acid flew at Harry. It splashed harmlessly on a shield. Harry conjured water to counter the spell fire Loki threw. With the other hand he transfigured lions from the rubble. Loki was forced to cast the animals away, giving Harry leeway to slip in a _cruciatus_. It never hit, with Loki rolling to the side. The Asgardian threw spell after spell at him without pause. Harry cast a spell chain to block all of them, incantations falling from his lips with practiced fluidity, flawless in its attack and defense. His feet moved in sync with his spell casting, body almost instinctively moving and dodging spells.

Loki was having a difficult time in this battle, backed into a corner as he was. It was quite obvious he could not win in a fair fight. He subtly left an illusion to take a hit while he moved away. Harry's senses tingled dangerously, the hairs at the back of his neck raising. He whipped around with a conjured sword, in time to block the scepter that threatened to pierce him. They exchanged blows for a while until Harry managed to kick Loki away, gaining a slash at his cheek for his effort. Loki created multiple clones of himself to surround him, all with scepters pointed at him and glowing ominously. As blue light flashed towards him Harry raised a shield that blocked the attacks followed by a cascading jinx then a wide range cutting hex.

There was a yelp of pain behind him. He turned around as the illusion popped away. He cast a binding spell which bound Loki in tight ropes and a summoning charm brought the scepter to him. From where he stood Harry could see the nasty laceration on Loki's leg. The man was glaring daggers at him. Harry ignored him. He reached into the ball of blue energy held by the scepter. It tried to fight him but Harry forced his way in, ignoring the pain coursing through him for his trouble. He yanked the stone out, the blue orb fading from the scepter.

The mind stone was yellow in color. It constantly tried to snake its influence into his mind but Harry blocked it out. He conjured a locket with six oval-shaped holes inside. Harry cast multiple spells onto it to block the infinity stone's influence. He shrunk the stone and placed it in one of the holes. He closed it and hung it around his neck. Then he left Loki bound on the floor.

**A/N:** Short. I know. I hoped you enjoyed the battle between Harry and Loki. Personally I think it could use a bit more, but silver linings and all that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Avengers finally found a way to shut down and close the portal, along with killing all the chitauri. They brought in Loki who still hadn't found a way out of his bindings, to SHIELD's prison cells. Thor was left to watch over him. Though all were grateful, they wondered who bound Loki. When asked, the Asgardian bit out "That sorcerer of yours!" Any further questioning bore nothing.

Back at Stark Tower the Avengers minus Thor were on one of the livable floors. They sat around a coffee table celebrating their victory over Loki with campaigns. "You know, I really thought those shawarmas would taste good." Tony lamented. Natasha made a face. "All that meat and fat…Not for me." Steve added ít definitely wasn't your best choice." As they laughed and drank Bruce heard something. "Wait. Shh!" Everyone went silent. Bruce continued to listen. "Do you hear that?" The group was confused. "I don't hear anything." Clint said. Bruce stood up and the others followed. They went to the corner where there was a computer station. As they got closer they started noticing it was the clicking of keyboard keys. Those with guns drew them.

Lo and behold, the keyboard keys were moving on their own. On the screen numbers and symbols were flashing past. Tony scowled. "Show yourself Hollow Man." The supposedly invisible man snorted. "That's original Stark. Hollow Man can't do half the things I can." It said. Moments later a man materialized before them, just straightening up as he entered the few last keys. He grinned at Natasha. "Hey Tasha. I was passing by and thought I should say hi." The redhead glared and clicked off the safety. "What are you doing? Talk or I'll paint the walls with your non-existent brain." She stated. Tony looked at her, baffled. "Not my walls." The man, now recognized as Liam, waved his hands placatingly. "Now, now. You wouldn't do that. You can't get your answers if I'm dead." He pulled out the flash from the computer.

Their eyes zeroed in on it. "What are you doing with that?" Steve questioned. Natasha moved away to call SHIELD agents. Liam raised an eyebrow. "Putting it in my pocket." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was pushed into the chair behind him roughly. "Do not patronize me." Steve snarled. Tony was now working on the computer but did not find anything. He rounded onto Liam. "What did you take?" "I didn't take anything." Tony quickly connected the dots. "What did you do?" Liam just grinned. Natasha came back. "Some agents will be coming to take him. What have you found?" "The magician here just tempered with Tony's system." Clint quipped. Tony elaborated. "Something, a program or virus, has been uploaded into the system but I can't figure out what it is just yet. Jarvis, can you do a sweep."

The disembodied voice said "Sir, I don't feel so well." It was distant and cracked. Worry settled on Tony's features. "What is it?" "Something is disturbing my software sir, I…" then it was cut off. "Jarvis? Jarvis!" Tony whipped around to Liam, fury bright in his eyes. "What did you do?!" The brunette shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. My job was to upload the damn thing." He didn't get a chance to continue as Tony socked him in the jaw, sending him toppling to the ground. He laughed. "What's so funny?" Steve asked, disgust in every syllable. He didn't get an answer as a contingent of SHIELD agents came in. before they could take the offender away Tony hauled him up by the collar. "You will pay for this, you hear me?" he threatened, then threw him at the agents who carted him away.

Tony went back to the computer, typing furiously ad completely focused. Moments later he sighed. "What is it?" Steve asked. "Jarvis is still in there, just blocked by something." "Why would they do that?" "Maybe to get some filed without being stopped. With Jarvis down they can get in easier." "Can you get Jarvis back up?" Natasha asked. The billionaire nodded. "Most likely. It would take some time though." She nodded. "I'm going to SHIELD base." "I'm coming." Clint said.

'As soon as I'm out of here, boss will get an earful from me.' Liam thought, bound to a steel chair in an empty ten by ten foot room. There was a door behind him, his captors had taken his wand, gun and three daggers he had on him. For extra measure his coat was taken too. Tied up as he was he couldn't even scratch his palms.

Liam grumbled under his breath, wishing he could relieve the pressure in his back a little. The door opened slowly and footsteps echoed in the tiny room. Liam just listened as hard as he could but only silence met him. He was never the patient type so not even thirty seconds later he blurted "How long will you keep me here?" "For as long as it takes to get the information I want." The other in the room said. "And that is?" The man walked to Liam's front. It was Fury. 'Should have known.' His one good eye stared piercingly at Liam. "For one, tell me who you work for." "I work for Hadrian Salazar Potter." "Why? What are your plans?" Fury dashed off. The hostage made himself comfortable. "he is a decent man. He also taught me a lot of the things I know. Saved my life a couple of times. I owe him. Our plans were not very detailed in general meetings because Hadrian knows I have a loose tongue. God knows if he told me everything we would lose millions. What I do know is that Hadrian is trying to prevent power from playing into the wrong hands."

"How do we know his are not the wrong hands?" Fury asked. Liam shrugged. "You don't." Fury's eyebrow twitched. This man was infuriating! After a firm glare that awarded him with a sheepish smile he left the room. Liam sighed in relief at the closed door. It's a good thing he was so annoying. Now, to figure out a way out of here. Just as he thought this the cell door opened. He tensed, expecting Fury to come back, but no one came through. Thinking it better not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he used the little wandless magic he knew to unravel his bonds. Now free he bolted through the door and down the way Fury went. Hearing voices down the corridor he slowed down to a jog. A quick disillusionment later a group of agents ran towards and past him. The spell, though wandless and weak, luckily did its job.

As he walked around he checked room after room, hoping to find his wand. Ten minutes later and nothing he started to get frantic. 'Where could that Cyclops have hidden it? He thought. Another ten minutes found him in the control room. He peeked inside. The room was full of agents. Fury himself stood in front of a large screen in the standard military pose. The prick was shouting orders to the agents running around, apparently looking for him. 'There it is!' he screamed in his head. The oakwood wand was encased in a glass case right on Fury's desk. The man kept glancing at it every now and then. Liam cursed. Making a quick reckless decision Liam summoned the wand.

It loudly crashed through the glass case on its way to its master, alerting everyone in the room. Guns were drawn and Liam almost had a bullet buried in his skull as he snatched the wand from the air. Disillusionment now broken he sprinted away, only instincts helping him stay alive in his dash for freedom. Just as he turned a corner pain ripped through his leg. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't a bullet. "Who the fuck uses arrows these days?!" indeed, an arrow was buried in his calf. Thinking quickly he vanished the arrow. "Ferula." He whispered. Bandages were conjured from his wand to wrap securely around the weeping wound. Heavy footsteps shook him out of his pain. He stumbled to his feet. A twirl of his wand then "Bombarda." The ceiling collapsed, separating him from the approaching agents. Gunshots rang in his ears and only experience told him to raise a shield. Bullets bounced off the golden apparition. Thoughts raced through his mind, wondering how he would escape. He was surrounded on both ends of the narrow passageway, rubble behind him and hostiles ahead. Apparition was out of the question. With the speed the helicarrier was moving at plus his injury, he would be splinched horribly and most likely get himself killed. Damn Hadrian Salazar Potter to all nine levels of hell.

The ship shuddered, sending everyone tumbling to the floor. All power cut off and the only sound Laim heard was that of agents scrambling to their feet and the voices all over the helicarrier. This was his chance! "Lumos!' A bright white light erupted from his wand. The agents screamed, momentarily blinded. His wand shot Liam above and past them, dumping him in a heap on the opposite side. He quickly collected himself, thankful that his plan worked. To his credit the next door he opened led outside. Cool hair hit his skin and ruffled his hair. A gust of wind almost threw him back as a small aircraft landed on the open space. It looked similar to the SHIELD quinjets but it had a dark phoenix where the SHIELD logo should have been. Liam almost slumped in relief when he saw a head of blonde hair. He has never been so happy to see the idiot Naruto.

He quickly limped to the aircraft and jumped in. Just in time too because bullets started peppering the ship. "Hold on!" Naruto said and jerked the aircraft upwards. Soon, they were flying away from the helicarrier and the onslaught of bullets stopped. A chuckle drew Liam's attention to his savior. He glared. "What's so funny?" "You should have seen the look on your face." The blonde replied, still smiling. The brunette rolled his eyes but allowed a smile. "I can't belief Harry sent you." Naruto smirked. "And I can't believe you got yourself caught." Liam balked. "But, wasn't I supposed to get caught?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'No." The brunette gaped. "B-but…'Throw them off.' He said that!" "It meant you shouldn't let them know we were even there, idiot!" Naruto rolled his eyes, exasperated. Liam sweat dropped. "Damn shit." Naruto caught on quickly. He smirked childishly. "Oh, you're busted! Harry's gonna be so mad at you!" "You're not helping!" Liam bit out, palms sweating. He mumbled incoherently to himself. Naruto smiled, not feeling sorry in the slightest.

Naruto and Liam descended the stairs from the landing pad on the roof. They were headed to the briefing room. On the way they met Zack. The boy had a Gameboy in his hands and almost bumped into the duo. He blinked up at them and focused back on his game. "Boss is in the study." He mumbled, walking around them to his predetermined destination.

So here they were, in Harry's study. The room was quite spacious but still simple. Harry sat before the duo, hands stippled below his nose and eyes focused on them. He gestured for Liam to talk. The man cleared his throat. "I managed to upload the virus into Stark's computer system. Then, through an act prompted by misunderstanding, I allowed myself to get caught. I was taken to SHIELD HQ, got asked a few questions by the Director himself. I might have let a bit of information slip."

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit. Liam squirmed, sinking further into his seat. The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "I'm in a good mood Liam. For that you should be thankful." Liam sighed in relief. Naruto almost looked disappointed. "I heard the whole conversation so I don't need a report. So unless there is something I need to know You're dismissed." The two nodded and left.

Before Harry could even relax more there was a knock and the door opened. Itachi walked in, a tea set in his hands. He took his time to serve them both, seemingly collecting his thoughts. Harry let him, wondering what Itachi wanted to tell him. He took his teacup, slowly sipping the hot fluid as he watched the older raven take his seat. He waited patiently for Itachi to take a drink from his own cup. Obviously, Itachi had something important to say, considering the fact that he usually sent Sasuke or Suigetsu with the tea. Itachi placed his own cup down and focused on Harry, who sat up a bit straighter.

"Remember the device you enchanted to be able to see through the eyes of Odin's watchful ravens Hugin and Mugin?" Harry nodded once. "I was searching the feedback for anything interesting when I received some…disturbing news." Harry could see the worry in his employee's eyes. He tensed a bit in anticipation, gesturing for Itachi to continue while he took a sip of his tea. "It seems Odin has finally had enough of Loki's troublemaking. He is sending Loki up for execution.  
At this Harry almost choked on his tea in his shock, just managing to swallow it. He stared incredulously at Itachi. "What?" This was unbelievable. Of all the punishments Odin could have come up with, the execution of his son did not come to mind.

Loki may be the god of lies and mischief, may not be Odin's biological son as the abandoned child of his enemy; the frost giants, may have caused enough mayhem to drive any parent insane, but a death penalty shouldn't have crossed Odin's mind.

His companion sighed. "It is two days away. The whole of Asgard vouched for Loki's death; that leant a hand." "What is Frigga's opinion? Did anyone vouch against it?" "She is resigned. She may love Loki but even she is astounded by his crimes. She first argued against it but doubt had dug too deep. Even if it didn't, she cannot change Odin's mind. No one came forth against the decision either." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Frigga has always been weak-willed. And Odin…Did he ever really love Loki, or was it the guilt of his actions that gave him patience?" he murmured to himself, forgetting Itachi for a moment. He refocused on him. "We need to take immediate action. The death of Loki will throw things out of balance. No, Loki must live for a bit longer." "So you'll be going to Asgard." Harry nodded in affirmative. "Notify Alex. Explain the situation to him. We will be off tomorrow morning." The Uchiha took the dismissal for what it was and exited after a quick "Yes sir."

Harry stippled his fingers, mulling over the situation. Getting Loki out of prison wouldn't be a problem. The hardest part would be getting into and out of the golden city. Asgard had many protections covering her, warding off intruders or alerting the authorities. Not to mention Heindal, the all-seeing gatekeeper of Asgard whose eyes could see across all nine realms. He may be blocked from Harry and his men as the young Master of Death had set it but that worked out of Asgard. Sneaking past him would prove to be tricky. He can always find a way around the wards, a weak point he could bypass as all wards had, but Heimdal…

The mage scolwed. Though Heimdal's eye was all seeing even he can be gullible. Harry just needed to find a way to outwit the Asgardian. Once they bypassed the protections of Asgard, they would need to prepare a way out. This is where Alex came in. the man had an affinity for runes, an art which Asgardians took lightly, calling it a coward's reprieve. Harry himself was a master of runes, but he would be preoccupied with the actual rescue. Convincing Loki to come with them would be easy. Loki's considerable self-preservation would kick in. Harry sighed, getting to his feet. He had a death god to visit.

Steve watched Tony work on fixing his A.I, the man cursing every so often. According to Stark, that virus had already done a number on Jarvis. It wiped out his memory and shut him down so that to get him back online, Tony had to reboot Jarvis and download his memory from the backups. This would have been easy if not for the virus also blocking Tony's access to the backups. Now he had to go around the blocks.

At least that is what Steve was told. Tony seemed pretty upset about the whole thing so Steve did not press any further. Bruce was also preoccupied with his work SHIELD employed him to do. It was something about the electromagnetic field around Imperius Tower which acted as a shield against cyber-attacks and also, astoundingly, seemed to drive away their agents. Natasha and Clint were up to their old spying tricks. That left Steve and Thor. The brute was in his rooms.

Thor sat on his bed in deep thought. He wondered what fate awaited Loki. When his father sent him to Midgard to retrieve Loki the king was furious. Thor worried for Loki, all the time, but he had complete faith on his father's fair judgment so he never contested what Odin said, great king that he was. The recent revelation that Loki was adopted, a Jotun no less, shook Thor to the core but it made his love for Loki no less. Even so, did this affect Odin's decision? Did he think of Loki as his son? Would he put the fact that he raised Loki into consideration?

He shook his head. No, there was nothing to worry about. Loki would be given a fair trial. His father assured him of this and gave him permission to stay on Midgard for longer. Now that he thought of it, Odin insisted that he stay longer on Midgard, citing that he had to make sure it was really safe before returning in time for the trial in a week's time. He wondered what that was about.

Someone knocked on his door. "Come in." he intoned, standing up. Steve came in. "Do you want to have some pizza? Everyone else is busy." "I am familiar with this pizza. I am inclined to have it." Thor said with a smile and followed Steve to the kitchen. There were boxes of pizza on the table. At first they were silently eating before Steve spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be at home?' Thor nodded. "Yes, but father said I must stay to make sure Midgard is truly safe." Steve nodded distractedly. "Though I am not impressed with the son of Fury." Steve perked up at that. "How so?" "He brings warriors together yet refuses to be one with them. How can we fight together if we cannot trust each other?" he summarized. Steve nodded. "When I first joined this Avengers Initiative I thought I was doing the right thing but now…" the sentence was left hanging in his doubt, still unsure of his decision. Thor understood though, and it was fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry and Alex appeared with a sharp _crack!_ On a steep cliff that hung over a dark abyss. They were at the very edge of Asgard and behind them there was a strength of nothingness a few miles before the bright and lively city of Asgard. The wind blew harshly here, where few Asgardians ventured and creatures of the dark lurked. Alex waved his wand bringing up a cluster of runic symbols which he began to assemble. "If all goes well, the passage will be ready in a little over an hour. After that it will only last about ten minutes at best." Harry nodded in affirmative before sprinting to Asgard, short distance apparition making his progress faster. In no time he was mingling in the crowd of Asgardians within the city, careful not to bring any undue attention to himself. His wandering brought him closer to the palace where Odin resided. He carefully moved around the area, spotting guards protecting the entrance that led to the vast gardens that stood between the city and the palace, no doubt swarmed with more guards he's have to avoid.

Casting a notice-me-not charm on himself he took out his death wand and pointed it to the guard right at the door. "Imperior." Immediately, the guard's eyes became glassy and a content smile slipped onto his face. He opened the door, to the confusion of his partners, letting harry slip in unnoticed. Inside, he applied the strongest invisibility spell he could conjure and walked freely to the castle. He lingered around until he found a wayward guard whom he put under the controlling spell. "Show me the most discrete route to the prison cells." He demanded. The poor guard grinned happily. "Yes. Follow me." He was led around the massive building that glimmered like gold to a secret passage that he guessed only the inner guards know about. The clueless guard pressed the gem of his sword to the door making it shimmer before clicked open. "Keep it open." He ordered and entered, setting a brusque pace to his target.

Loki laid on his cot in his cell seemingly relaxed and unconcern with his predicament. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. Behind his eyelids images flashed by, fueling his anger, despair and loneliness as they always did.

/No Loki./

/They are our enemy, they must be killed!/

/Father, I did it for you. That way you would see me./

/No, that's not it. You took me for a reason, I am for a purpose./

/Loki that's not it. You are like a son to me./

/TELL ME!/

His eyes snapped open, glistening with pain and unshed tears. For a long time he had thought he could prove himself, his worth. That he was as good an Asgardian as his brother was and would make an even better king. Alas. That dream was shuttered the moment he found out he was not even an Asgardian but a Jotun. Part of the race he grew up learning were mindless, bloodthirsty beasts that deserved being wiped out. After all, how can you have the child of the enemy at the throne? These thoughts filled him with bitter and righteous fury.

Now he was locked up in tis retched place. By his own faults he must admit but that didn't make it any better. It wasn't the first time he was locked up here. He had committed some crimes in the past, being the god of mischief guaranteed he'd end up here, but this time there was no trial, no sentencing, so he was unsure how long he would be here. A bit unnerving considering the extent of his crimes this time. His mother has only visited once, not in person mind you but as a hologram and that was to gaze at him and ask after his wellbeing. The rest of the time he was all alone, bar the guards that came to sneer and jeer at his misfortune. It made his blood boil how they thought they were better than him, that he was now beneath. HIM! Loki, prince of Asgard! In all that time Thor has not even graced him with his presence either. Why? Thor always came if only to berate him for his wrongdoings. Did he finally tire of him? Does he now think less of him? Did he hide away out of shame or spite, unable to gaze at his less than desirable brother any longer?

All these thought swam in his head, bringing him despair and rage like no other. His thoughts were disturbed by the silence in the dungeons. He listened for sounds but they were lacking. Never in his imprisonment has it ever been so silent. There was at least some sort of background noise. Now, everything was absolutely still. He walked to the force shield that blocked his escape. Beyond it he could see the crumpled forms of the guard littering the whole hall. Adrenalin rose within his veins at the implications. It was either someone somehow found a way to escape without his notice or someone from outside came in. For what purpose?

"We meet again, Loki." The Asgardian whipped around so quickly his vision doubled a moment. "You!" he snarled. The man across from him grinned humorlessly, all teeth and sharp edges. "What purpose has brought you here? As you can see, I have nothing for you to steal." "But you." "Excuse me?" Loki blinked at the unexpected reply. The man clad in some sort of thick leather-like cloth along with a trench coat of similar but darker material came forth, steel-toed boots almost soundless on the marble floor. Loki, despite himself, took a step back watching something akin to sadistic glee light up in those green eyes.

"I came for you, Loki of Asgard." He repeated, stopping inches from Loki. Loki straightened up gaining as much of his composure as he could. He glowered at Hadrian. "What for?" Hadrian smiled again. "To break you free of course." "What?" the convict uttered, disbelief and doubt coloring his voice. Hadrian tilted his head. "I didn't mumble, did I?" Loki glared. "What do you have to gain for this?" His to-be-rescuer stepped back, now regarding Loki appraisingly. "That is inconsequential at the moment. You should be worried about the fate that awaits you within these walls." He said. Loki frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You do not know?" he asked. Realization lit his eyes a bit more. "You do not know." "Know what?" the prisoner snapped, anticipation making him impatient. A short laugh left Hadrian's mouth. He began to circle Loki, like a basilisk coiling around a helpless little lamb, ready to end its life with one bite. The Asgardian shivered in fear. "You sit here awaiting a farce of a trial that would never come yet you do not question. You think it is going to be fair, just like all the others. That you will spend the rest of your days rotting away in this very cell." Harry hissed, his silky voice smooth like water yet sharp like daggers, and a mocking tone making the words all the more painful. "And yet you do not know you are being kept here like a pig for slaughter, to sate the thirst of the masses you so thoroughly offended."

"What are you talking about?" Loki puzzled but a sharp smile was his only answer. Then comprehension dawned on him. His eyes widened, face going paler than it already was. He stared at the still form of his current tormentor. "It can't be." "Yes." Hadrian purred, taking great pleasure from revealing this information. "They have finally tired of you Loki so they are doing away with you. They crave your blood, they yearn to end your existence, and Odin is all too willing to oblige them. Get rid of the son that was never meant to be. A peace offering that has lost its value and has long become a liability." Loki flinched, knowing the words to be true. Harry continued, now a pitying tone turning the sharp swords that were his words into an icy void that was suffocating. "Poor Loki. Runt son of Laufy the frost giant king. Whatever are we going to do now that you are nothing."

"Shut up! You have no right to mock me, Midgardian!" Loki shouted, the hurt audible even in his fury that blossomed from the icy shock and melancholy. How dare this earthling think such of him! How dare he take pleasure from his suffering! Then it hit him again. They were going to kill him. Odin was going to kill him. Sit on his throne and watch the light leave his eyes. What of his mother? What did Frigga have to say about this? Is this the reason for her continued absence? Did she agree to it? What of Thor?

Harry's face cleared of all emotion and he stepped further away from Loki. "You're right. I don't. Now that you are well informed we must be leaving." He said, moving to the now non-existent force shield. Loki watched him, pushing all emotion to the back of his mind as best he could. "Where are you taking me?" "To a safe place. Now come, time is running out." With little fanfare, Loki followed the man. As much as he hated him for his actions and recent words he was his only chance at freedom. If he got into the guarded place in all the nice realms he can get them out, right?

They stepped over the bloody forms of the guards, Loki sneering in pleasure at his now dead tormentors. They exited the dungeons to find a single guard at the door. He made to blast the man with his now-free magic only to be stopped by Hadrian. "He is our accomplice." Was his explanation. Loki raised an eyebrow at the guard who sported a blissful smile on his face. 'He's enchanted.' Loki realized. Harry took out a cloak from his pocket as the guard moved to lead them out of the palace grounds. He threw it around Loki's shoulder and brought the hood up over his face. A tingling sensation washed over him before realizing he could not see himself, just his faint footsteps. "An invisibility cloak. Stay silent." Hadrian explained.

They reached the gates. Their accomplice knocked twice. The heavy gates opened a fraction to reveal a guard who sported the same blissful smile. This allowed them to slip through and curiously, the other guards who were not tempered with did not notice Hadrian walk by them so casually. As soon as they were through the broke off the two guards. Murmurs of "What happened?" followed behind them until they were lost in the crowd.

At midday the streets were filled with busy citizens so the cloak became a disadvantage. People bumped into nothing and it would cease to serve its purpose. So Hadrian took off the cloak, stuffing it back into his pocket. As soon as it was off people jumped away from Loki but then their eyes glazed over and they continued with their business. Loki's interest was perked. "What enchantments do you use?" he finally asked as they continued walking through the busy streets. Hadrian replied. "Ones you know nothing of. They will not last long though, the Asgardian magic in the air tempers with the spells. So we do not have long until we are noticed. And if something brings people's attention to our presence the spell would fail." Loki scowled but remained silent.

Just then a voice shouted. "Hey! Stop that prisoner! Loki has escaped." It was the previously imperiored guards along with an entourage of other armed men. It was at that point that the tingling feeling left him and the people around them screamed as they noticed them. Hadrian grabbed his upper arm in a bruising grip. A tugging sensation at his navel made him gasp as he was pulled and squeezed uncomfortably into a narrow tube then spat out unceremoniously on the other side. Only Hadrian's firm hold on his arm prevented him from falling and it took a great deal of effort not to empty his stomach on the rocks below. He barely had time to survey his surroundings before Hadrian forced him into a run. They were at the very fringe of Asgard city, the beginnings of an expanse of nothing stretching out before them. He followed Hadrian's example, running into the wasteland. No doubt Heimdal had seen them and has already sent soldiers after them. He does not know how Hadrian planned to get them out of here but they definitely had no time to linger.

After a few minutes they heard the hum of vehicles. Loki chanced a look back to see hovercrafts chasing after them. Again, his arm was grabbed before the strange feeling of teleportation overcame him. When he was on his feet again the soldiers were distant blobs. This process repeated four more times, each time the effects on Loki's person lessening. On the last jump they came upon a man who was standing there, a plethora of runes surrounding him in a wash of color. Beyond him a cliff fell into nothing.

The man was arranging the runes in patterns he had never seen before. Each time they would collapse into nothing and the mounting frustration of their weaver became more apparent. Hadrian frowned. "Problems Alex?" The man, Alex, grunted. "It seems there is a disturbance from this side, a barrier if you will, that is preventing the spell from forming. I suspect it is the Asgardian magic. Since it is so different from ours it has proved to be incompatible with the last rune of the sequence, so every time it tries to form it fails to connect with the magic on Midgard. The first connection was possible because Midgardian magic reached out to Asgard and was subtle enough to find a way in. the other way around is proving to be difficult if not impossible. In other words, we cannot travel back from this end."

Alex's ramblings tapered off into silence. Loki was panicked. "So what, this is it? You brought me out here just so I can get killed or worse, captured again? Was this all for nothing?" he shouted. Alex shot him a withering glare. "Well, sorry oh mighty prince for falling short of your expectations." He bit out harshly. Harry spoke before Loki could snap something back. "Alex, call up those runes again but this time the ending rune must not be 'route' but 'passage'. Got it?" Alex gave him a pensive look but complied, his wand plying with motion. Hadrian pulled out a ruby red stone and let it float before him. He made sharp motions with his hands, as if calling upon something. Wisps of red mist seeped out of the jewel, mixing with the magic in the air and Hadrian's own magic.

"What is he doing?" Loki asked curiously. Alex replied. "I don't know for sure, but I suspect he is trying to replace or at least dilute Asgard's magic with the Sorcerer's Stone's ambient magic. The rune 'route' would not work because in magical terms it means a pre-existing channel has to be opened. 'Passage' on the other hand will force-create a new way for us. The Sorcerer's Stone holds massive amount of magic, and its healing properties may keep us alive through the ordeal." Alex finished the last rune with a flourish. It held. Loki stared in horror. "May?! You mean we can die from this?" Alex did not deem him with a reply. The runes flashed gold. Hadrian flicked his wrist, sending the glowing red energy into the runes to power them. They gave a blinding purple light which then connected to the three of them.

"Halt!" Someone shouted. It was Odin who led the soldiers to their position. His face was contorted with fury. As they began to disappear he threw his staff at Loki, sharp end first. The Jotun's eyes widened momentarily, fearing it would hit its mark, but then everything disappeared in a dazzle of color. He tumbled through the passage, screaming as pressure pressed him on all sides in a heated embrace that left him gasping with pain. After what felt like eons he hit the ground with a painful _crunch!_, breaking his arm and ankle in the process. He hissed in agony but reluctantly opened his eyes. A canopy of leaves cast a green glow on the area, the sun filtering between them to blind him. He groaned, getting up, mindful of his injuries. Next to him was the now dull Sorcerer's Stone. He picked it up on his way to his feet.

A pained groan drew his attention behind himself. His eyes widened. There was blood. Lots of blood everywhere. Alex crouched next to the limp form from which the blood was from. Hadrian's body was stained in crimson liquid trembling in seemingly untold amounts of pain. As he came closer his blood turned to ice. A large chunk of flesh was missing from Hadrian's arm, the white bone barely discernible from the large amount of blood staining it and pouring from the wound. He also didn't think a human limb should be bent the way Hadrian's left leg was.

"Boss? Boss? Harry, can you hear me? Stay with me Harry. Don't you dare fall asleep." Alex fretted, hands shaking with numbing fear. Emerald eyes gazed into Alex's blue ones, glassy in his agony. He gasped as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver necklace now painted red. Alex recognized the portkey. He gripped it, wanting to get Hadrian help as soon as possible. "Alex." Harry breathed, finger twitching to gesture beyond Alex. His second in command followed the move. Loki stood there as if lost. He glared scathingly at him as if to say all of this was his fault. Loki wouldn't blame him. "Come here and hold this." Alex snapped. Loki frowned but took the instruction. As soon as he gripped the silver cord that familiar tug came upon him, less intense, and they disappeared from the forest, a splatter of blood marking their arrival.

Thor was summoned to Asgard mere hours after Loki's escape. He was puzzled as to the urgency of the call and worried about the state of affairs on Asgard. He marched into the throne room and got down on one knee, fist over his heart. "All-father, you summoned me." Odin was not alone. Next to him was his queen Frigga, the warriors three and Lady Sif stood by the entrance and some guards were stationed around the room. Odin looked positively upset. "Loki has escaped." He stated. Thor was startled. "How? Was he alone?" he worried. Frigga was impressed by her son's line of questioning. Mere years ago he would have demanded why he wasn't caught yet. It seems he had matured a bit.

Odin glared. "He got aid from outside, Aid from Midgard! Weren't you tasked with watching over them?!" This surprised the blonde even more. He said carefully. "I was tasked with retrieving Loki from the Midgardians." Odin calmed down a bit. He waved his hand dismissively. "No matter. Your duty now is to retrieve Loki again since you are familiar with Midgard's people. I will not let Loki escape justice again!" Thor nodded and made to turn back but paused. He looked up at his father curiously. "Father, what verdict was awarded to Loki?" Curiously, Odin's face cut off at this. He looked upon his son for a minute before replying. "Execution."

Thor's eyes went wide with astonishment then he laughed, thinking it may have been a joke. Frigga looked away. "That's a good one father. I did not know you had such a morbid sense of humor." He said between chuckles, but they slowly died down as he watched his father's unchanging face and his mother's shame. He looked around to see his friends' pitying faces. Finally he turned back to Odin. "You're serious?" he whispered. Odin sighed. "Loki has stepped too far. We all know he has always been a trouble maker but this is unforgivable. Asgard has been the protector of the nine realms for many, many centuries. Crimes such as those your brother committed are considered treason." "But that does not mean they warrant such a punishment." Thor protested. "Loki is a bad egg Thor, and I cannot assure anyone he will not repeat his actions." "Then lock him up in the dungeons. Anything but this!" Odin shook his head. "Loki escaped the dungeons many times." "Then improve security, add to the guards! We can…" "Enough!" Odin roared, silencing Thor's desperate rant. "I have made my decision. Loki is the greatest mistake I've ever made and I'm going to fix it." Thor flinched as if slapped. He took a step back. "Is that it then?" he asked, gazing into Odin's eyes only to see icy resolve. It broke his heart further. One look at his mother made it even worse. He turned his back to them and fled, ignoring the cries of everyone around him.

Frigga watched her son go, her heart heavy with pain and regret. She loved Loki, very much, but she has been convinced there is no way to save him. That only death could release him from the suffering he brought upon himself. She knew she may lose both her sons during the execution. She wished she could find another way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Zack did not know what to make of Loki being in the same room as him. He has heard so many tales about the god of lies, so much about his cunning and intelligence. Loki had become somewhat of an idol to him. Now the god was here and he did not know what to do. He pretended to be engrossed in his Gameboy while watching the Asgardian from the corner of his eye. He had been doing so ever since the he, Alex and Harry had portkeyed into the building. The obsidian haired being sat on the sofa in the living room with a faraway look in his eyes. He looked lost. Zack felt sorry for him; knowing no one wanted you was painful. He felt the same during those years he was kidnapped, thinking that his dad did not try to look for him after the initial optimism faded. The fact that at least half the people in the building thought this whole mess was Loki's fault did not seem fair to him. Steeling his nerves, the teenager approached Loki. He sat next to him in silence for a few minutes, Loki's sidelong glance the only clue that he had been noticed. "It's not your fault." Loki raised an eyebrow at the words, which the child probably thought were comforting. Zack looked to the side. "It's not your fault that… you know, your father treats you so badly." Loki scowled. "He is not my father." "I understand. Just… don't blame yourself for anything. I'm sure you tried. When bad guys kidnapped me I thought my dad had forgotten about me, so I know how you feel." "You're trying too hard child. I don't need consolation." Zack tensed but kept silent. Loki now felt bad. He is rescued, albeit against his will, then he comes to offend his rescuer's charge. He knew he would regret his next words. "Thank you." Zack seemed surprised but smiled brightly at him. You're welcome. You know, I've read a lot about you, and…" Loki knows he said he would regret this but he never thought it would be five seconds after that thought. He sighed as he was forced to listen to the child's rants about his legendary feats.

Another dark-haired man approached them, this one with no emotion showing on his face. "Zack, your father is looking for you." Zack pouted but nodded and was on his way. Itachi stared at Loki blankly, Loki did the same. "Is there something you need?" "Hadrian wants to speak with you." Loki scowled. "I thought he was still writhing in pain." "Oh he is, but some things are more important than others." With that the man turned his back on Loki, who was obliged to follow. Itachi took him into the room where Harry was being treated. He seemed to be resting, lying on his back with his eyes closed. "Thor's heart bleeds for you. I can feel it." Loki jumped a bit but he calmed down soon enough. "Who cares whether his heart bleeds or not?" "Strangely enough, I do. I care more than I should." "Well, that's your problem." Harry sighed. "I have more problems than I care to think about." "Why did you save me?" Harry opened his eyes to look at him. Loki has never seen a man so tired. Yet he smiled at him. "Some things are worth saving." Loki swallowed thickly. "You called me." "Thor is on his way to you. Play nice." "I am not my brother's keeper." the Jotun growled. "But he is your brother." "You're wrong on that one too. Odin is not my father." "You know deep down that you and Thor are more than just acquaintances. More than just rivals to the crown." "You assume too much Midgardian. I don't need your words." Harry growled. "Stop being difficult for once in your life." "I am the god of mischief."

Harry threw his hand out with a snarl and Loki was thrown into the opposite wall. Pain flared up in his arm as the stitches tore open but he ignored them in favor of addressing the man held in his proverbial grasp. "A few years back I died and was made anew. I received purpose, which I did not know of until I got to this planet. To put it in your words; I am burdened with glorious purpose. I am stretched quite thin, son of Laufey. So be a good boy and reconcile with your brother to make my job a bit easier. Can you do that?" Itachi was already hovering at the injured man's side, his eyes a bit wide with surprise and worry. He wanted to berate Harry for being so careless but chose to save his words for when Harry would actually listen to them. Loki groaned as he sat up. His eyes were wide in shock, not expecting the man to act so violently all of a sudden. He then glared. "How dare you?" "I dare, Loki, because I have a task!" Itachi's eyes snapped to Harry. There it is, he mentioned it again. A task. Harry took a second to calm his temper down. Itachi could see the man was startled at his own reactions. "You owe a debt Laufeyson. Reconcile with Thor and I'll consider it repaid." Loki snarled at him and left the room.

Harry sighed, laying back down. Itachi was immediately upon him, replacing the stitching. "I'll explain everything tomorrow." "I am very eager to hear what you have to say for yourself, but you will explain once you're healed. No sooner." Silence settled on the room and Harry eventually dozed off.

~Scene change~

Zack watched as his father paced the length of space in front of him, the other members of Phoenix doing the same. Alfred scowled at him. "Calm down, Sam." The red-headed man shook his head, uncharacteristically waving his hands. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down? I, we have been lied to by the one person we could truly trust!" Alfred looked away, having nothing to say to that. Samuel huffed, dropping his frantic stance to a calmer one. "Why are we here? You know, Harry never really said, let alone mentioned any task." The last part was bit out bitterly. Here he was in a parallel dimension not even knowing his purpose there. He just blindly followed the orders of a _child_, putting his and his son's lives at risk.

"There's probably an explanation to all this." Liam said softly, biting his lip nervously. Hearing the news of Harry's 'task' early that morning was quite daunting. Suigetsu was even more furious when he delivered the news, also questioning their existence on this damned universe. Right now he was silently steaming, assembling and disassembling his favorite gun. Naruto sighed, leaning forward. "Who could possibly hold the authority to order our boss around? I mean, he's the Master of Death, it's a pretty heavy title." Sasuke agreed. "Yes. I'd say the only one who could have that much influence on Harry is Death itself." Alex leaned back in his seat, his hand brushing Naruto's shoulder. The blonde paid it no mind. "It would make sense that the acquisition of the Deathly Hollows comes with a few strings attached." "Yet the bastard did not find it important to tell us." Suigetsu mumbled from his corner, furiously clicking the safety of the gun. Alfred sighed. "We will never really know until he is well again. Itachi will not be happy otherwise." Most of them shuddered at the thought of a furious Itachi. The guy was like a nesting dragon in the infirmary.

~Scene change~

"Sir, it appears as if Thor is back." Harry's eyes wondered to Imperium's slight figure, eyebrow raised. The AI elaborated. "He did not go to the Avenger base. He is outside." Both of Harry's eyebrows rose at that. "Is it now? His mood." "Dampened, my lord. Thankfully, he holds no ill-intent." "Alright. Thank you." He made to get out of bed but Itachi chose that moment to come back in. "What do you think you're doing?" "Taking up my duties as leader in this building." "Leadership can take a backseat, you are injured." "I am perfectly aware of that." Harry said, putting on a clean shirt he conjured. Itachi scowled and made to say something but something in Harry's eyes told him no. Reluctantly, he squashed his inner medic and settled for a glare. "Then take it easy. Do anything too strenuous and you are back in bed rest Hadrian." They both knew that it was an empty threat at this point but Harry smiled. "I will do my best." He passed by the raven, momentarily touching his arm in an effort to calm him further. Itachi followed the man, intent on making sure this Thor did not do anything to Harry.

Harry pointedly ignored his employees, hoping no one would raise the subject of his secrecy just yet. Alex was standing by the door with Naruto by his side. They both nodded at him and he almost made a sound relief. "What does he want?" Naruto shrugged. "Haven't asked yet. He's been repeatedly ringing the bell for the past fifteen minutes." Clearly Naruto was not amused by this. Harry opened the door, leaning casually on the door frame." Thor just stared at Harry's shoes silently, letting the silence stretch between them. Alex resumed a bored countenance but Naruto was staring between the two in bewilderment, hoping one of them would speak sometime today. Harry finally gave in, hoping he could sit down soon since his arm was burning in pain. He bemoaned the pain killer he left on the dresser. "What is your purpose at my door?" "Is Loki in this building?" the Asgardian asked. "If he is?" Thor lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. "May I see him." Everyone at the door was shocked at Thor's polite tone but brushed it aside soon enough. "He's not very eager to meet you." Harry drawled. Thor looked aside. "He's never been. I still wish to see him."

Harry moved aside. "Follow Alex to his chambers." Alex's eye twitched something fierce, but he complied, leading Thor to Loki's rooms. Harry and Naruto watched them leave. "I have a lot to answer for, don't I?" Naruto nodded, regarding his boss. "Why?" Harry sighed. "I didn't think it would turn into such a huge problem and involve you. I guess I was acting my age for once, mistimed as it is." "Do you need help?" "No." They both moved to the meeting room. Imperium summoned everyone else there. They filed in one by one, taking their seats around the table.

"I would start this meeting by apologizing to everyone for my dishonesty with you. It was unbecoming of me." Harry started. Someone pinched Suigetsu before he could jump into a tirade. "I will explain my circumstances. The day we arrived on this dimension the Hollows reacted. For s week they spoke to me in dreams and visions. The main subject was a man named Thanos. He is the villain in the tale of heroes in this dimension. He believes in salvation by genocide. He believes overpopulation would wipe life from the universe as a whole. To prevent that he seeks to cut the universal population in half, giving space for life to flourish. He plans to collect the six infinity stones to do this." "And you didn't tell us this because…?" Suigetsu asked having finally lost restraint. "Because I did not believe you needed to know." Before the water elemental could open his mouth to shout something Harry pressed on. "The hollows showed me that Thanos would come here to Midgard and his confrontation with the Avengers wouldn't go well. The solution to this whole problem is quite easy. Hide the three infinity gems that are already on earth; the Mind Stone which I acquired during the invasion of Manhattan, the Time Stone which is currently with the Doctor Strange and the Space Stone which Thor surprisingly left in SHIELD's possession. If Thanos does not have access to those he wouldn't be as powerful and the Avengers can defeat him on their own."

"The point of all this being?" Naruto gave Suigetsu an exasperated glance. "The point being, Sui-chan, we didn't need to get involved at all." He talked as if addressing a five year old. Suigetsu glared at him heatedly. Harry cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention again. "But I've encountered a few problems. The Time Stone has seemingly disappeared and I fear HYDRA is responsible." Alfred interrupted him. "I thought the Supreme Sorcerer has possession of it at all times. The only way to acquire it is if he gave it up willingly or he was kidnapped." Naruto spoke up. "I was going to bring this up as soon as it was safe, but Dr. Strange disappeared recently. I got the data late, but I gathered it has been about ten days." "There you have it. Even more unsettling, the Ragnarok will happen sooner than expected. Death has been kind enough to inform me of this, as well as the fact that 'Earth better prepare to play host to extraterrestrial guests.' Destiny's words."

They watched as Harry rubbed his face tiredly. "This would mean the nine realms would remain unprotected." "Not that Odin is doing much for them." Zack muttered, still transfixed on his gameboy. Liam gave Harry a look. "Why are you so concerned about the nine realms?" "We came here because our world was dying. I'd rather have this one last a little longer." "Is that why we are unwillingly harboring the God of Lies and Mischief?" Was Sasuke's question. Harry nodded. "Having the Asgardians come here would do Earth no favors. The large influx in population, not to mention Asgardian magic that would accompany them…" "The planet would, sooner rather than later, collapse on itself." Samuel finished for him, understanding dawning. "So how do we solve it?" "Prevent Ragnarok." "Impossible." Alex stated. "The apocalypse has been foretold at the foundation of Asgard." "No Asgardian force can prevent it." Harry stared at Liam pointedly. His eyes widened as did those of Alex, Itachi, Sasuke and Samuel. "No way! It's Suicide." Naruto gaped. "You want us to stop Ragnarok?" "Yes. It's not impossible. With the brothers of Asgard united and a little outside help, Ragnarok can be prevented." "Harry, Ragnarok is inevitable." "There have been many chances for Ragnarok to occur on Asgard, but it didn't. This one doesn't have to happen either. Not in this millennium anyway." "So what, we stop a series of events we know nothing about?" Liam exclaimed skeptically.

"No, we change the regime. Odin is the catalyst of all this after all. Intentionally seeking to destroy one son and unintentionally casting out his heir. As it is Asgard is falling apart because of his bad choices. Naturally, Thor will become king. Naturally, he will do all he can to drag Loki with him. If we act just right, Thor will feel indebted with us, gaining us council with him. That way, it would be easier to enlist our help." Silence reigned for a long while. "This is insane." Liam breathed. Naruto smirked. "I like insane. I'm in." "Unfortunately, I recently lost a bet with our favorite dobe, so I will be dragged into this mess." Samuel drawled. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sadly, I go where you go boss." "I won't be outdone by the blonde idiot. I'm in, and so is Sasuke!" "I can speak for myself, Liam." "Finally, something to butcher." Suigetsu quipped. "We are clearly outnumbered." Alfred whispered to Itachi, who only scowled." Harry smirked. "So we're in."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You want to go to Asgard, to kill my father, and stop Ragnarok." Thor enunciated slowly, looking at them all as if they had gone crazy. Loki sat on the armrest of the couch next to him holding the same expression. Hadrian's face was absolutely serious and spoke louder than any words he could have uttered. "This is madness." "Which part?" Alex questioned amusedly. Thor glared lightly. "No one can stop Ragnarok." Loki gave him a sideways glance. "For a second I thought you would protest your father's seemingly impending demise." "He's not my father anymore. He threw away that right when he ordered your exile." Thor literally spat. "Mother is not any better." Naruto tapped a finger to his chin. "So you don't mind us killing him." "No, I don't. I think Asgard would be much better without him." "I think Asgard would be much worse with you on the throne." Loki joked wickedly but the smile dropped off his face at his brother's next words. "I agree with you brother. I think, no I know you would make a fine king. I'm more of a warrior." The three non-Asgardians watched the interaction between the two, silent as a shocked expression overtook Loki's face. When it looked as if the Jotun-born was not going to say anything Hadrian fixed his gaze on Thor. "Ragnarok has been waiting to happen for many centuries, it can wait a couple more." "I don't understand why you are so eager to help Asgard." Was Loki's response. Naruto shook his head. "If Asgard goes down there would be a mad scramble for power within the nine realms, perhaps even beyond. A war of such proportion would tear the worlds apart. We're not doing this for Asgard. We just want as peaceful a universe to live in as achievable." "I see! So you're not the power hungry bastards I thought you to be." Thor exclaimed with a smile. Hadrian raised an eyebrow though Loki beat him to an answer. "Trust me brother, they are worse than you think." The green-eyed man smirked at those words.

He stood up. "I have some things to attend to. Please make yourselves at home and use the training room to your advantage. After all, we need everyone to be battle-ready." He left the four in his study. Immediately someone was shadowing him. "Itachi, I'm fine." "No, I won't wait until you come through our doors bleeding. I'm going with you to make sure you are well-taken care of." Harry sighed. "I'm going to be meeting with Nick Fury at some restaurant he picked. You'll be my guard for the day." Itachi scowled. He didn't think it was a good idea for Harry to meet with an active enemy so soon, but there was no changing his mind. He made a mental list of all the things (weapons) he would need to take with him. That jacket Liam bought him with extendable pockets would come in handy. He could place over a hundred kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and explosive and smoke tags in there as well as a couple of guns and ammo. His katana could fit somewhere in there too. It would be perfect. "We're not going to fight a war Itachi." The older man ignored that comment. "What is the meeting about?" "Apparently those avenger idiots have gotten themselves into a pickle. Stark and Banner were working on creating an AI that would help eliminate any threats to earth's wellbeing but ended up with a psycho robot that believes the non-existence of humans would do the world some good." "It is right." Itachi mumbled. "Try telling that to the humans."

They exited the house and got into a random car but before they could leave Liam plastered himself into the driver's seat window. "I know you're going to a meeting with SHIELD. Take me with you!" Itachi sneered in disgust. "Permission to eliminate the nuisance with a bullet to the head." "Not granted. Run him over instead." Harry groused. Itachi started the car. Before he could put it into drive someone pushed Liam off to the side. It was Alfred. He tapped Itachi's window. With an annoyed look on his face the raven rolled down the window. To his further irritation Liam got into the back seat. "What?" "I believe SHIELD started running some secret operations last week and they are documented as hard copies. Permission to check it out." "Permission granted." Alfred nodded at them both and left. Harry turned back to look at Liam, extracting a sound of protest from Itachi about his stitches. "Any reason you're coming Liam?" Liam shrugged. "Maybe 'Tasha will be there." "Uh huh. Let me give you a real reason to come then Liam. After seeing Natasha, if she'll show up that is, I want you to visit Hydra's base at the location I Imperium just sent you." As the car started moving Liam looked over the address. "This is very close to Manhattan." "Hydra knows a thing or two about cover ups. Find out where they are hiding Dr. Strange, extract him from there if possible. I don't want that stone falling into their grasp." "Yes sir." A moment of silence passed but it was predictably broken by the innocent-looking brunette. "Where are we going again?" A small laugh left Harry's mouth, drawing the other passengers' attention. "You're simply adorable Liam." "Harry are you okay?" Itachi asked cautiously. Liam had a gob smacked expression on his face. Harry gave him a tiny smile, making his throat go dry. "Liam, I never want you to change. It's a great tactic for confusing the enemy." "O-Of course, boss." The rest of the drive was silent.

About thirty minutes later they got to the restaurant Director Fury specified. Upon getting out of the car Hadrian immediately spotted about a dozen agents and realized that most of the staff was probably replaced by them. "Of course we have been set up." He mumbled. Liam was looking around curiously as they walked in. He smiled brightly and waved at a brown-haired waitress whom Liam could sense was Natasha in a wig. The girl scowled at him but otherwise proceeded with her 'duties'. Liam pouted and jogged a bit to catch up with Hadrian and Itachi. They walked to where Nick was sitting at the back of the half-empty restaurant and Hadrian settled himself in the awaiting seat. Nick raised his eyebrow as his companions chose to stand on either side of him.

"I see you brought bodyguards." The dark-skinned man commented as he waved down a waiter. Hadrian took the menu from him. "And I see you got a whole entourage of agents at your beck and call around here. I'll have a chicken salad with some white wine." The waiter nodded and also took Fury's order before continuing with his task. Hadrian looked the man in the eye. "I believe there is something you want to discuss." Fury nodded. "You have already been briefed on the situation in the message that was delivered to you. I'm here to ask you again personally and also to discuss any conditions you may have." "Of course." He started eating the salad that had already arrived. "I am willing to assist for a price of course. I believe that Dr. Banner is exceptionally gifted in biosciences and knowledgeable with gamma radiation. I need him to complete a task I have been struggling with, which you do not need to know about. I also need every single file on Hydra that you have in your possession. They have something that belongs to me." Fury's grip tightened on his fork. "You can't expect me to fulfill the first request without knowing what it would entail and can't possibly believe I would empower you that much." "You asked for my help, acknowledging that it won't be for free. I am naming a price. Take it or leave it. Either way I will be getting what I want whether you hand it to me or not. I am just giving you the option of doing it on your terms."

Fury sighed, ribbing at his face. "Alright, fine. You stop an invading robot army and I fulfill your requests." "Good. I do have a question though. Why can't the Avengers do it themselves?" "I fear Ultron, the robot, has grown too strong and will destroy far too much before he is captured. Also, they have somewhat of a magic-user against them." He pushed a file to Hadrian, who put down his cutlery to flip it open. "Wanda Maximoff. Her powers are still mysterious to us but hold some similarity to what Mr. Houston has shown in the past." Hadrian made an interested sound. Liam leaned over his shoulder to read the file with him. "Someone like me. Maybe she'll like me." "I doubt that." Hadrian mumbled. "That aside, anything familiar?" "No, other than the fact she almost looks like your mother." "More reason to deal with her then." Fury interrupted them. "Excuse me? 'Deal with her'?" Hadrian looked up as Itachi took the file from him. "If she exhibits the same power as Liam it is something to worry about. I will deal with her accordingly." "You're going to kill her." "Yes, if she is indeed what I'm assuming her to be." "Which is?" "None of your concern Director." Hadrian stood up. "It has been a lovely evening Fury but I got some work to do. I will see you in two days' time to deal with this Ultron. In the meantime, have a good night." Liam downed the drink which Hadrian left untouched and saluted at the Director before trotting away.

Fury watched them leave and silently cursed himself. He knew they would demand something pricey but did not anticipate them wanting possession of Banner even for the shortest time. Natasha sat opposite him. "Are you really going to give Banner over?" "I'm afraid so. We'll need to prepare for that to at least gain something more from this. Banner will not be notified, are we clear?" "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea." "Banner may bolt knowing that I sold him off to the enemy. I'd rather have Potter deal with him." "You're putting him in unnecessary danger. We can deal with Ultron on our own." Fury glared "If you haven't noticed agent Romanov the Avengers Initiative is falling apart. Thor has been gone for a week without any sign of coming back not to mention he had little faith in us beforehand. Captain America is thinking of taking off to God knows where, Banner wants no more association with us beyond strictly necessary and Stark is giving us the middle finger. The only thing keeping them in one room is the prospect of another invasion or attack on Manhattan. We need Hadrian Potter on our side no matter what." Natasha stared at him wide-eyed then stood up. "Well, I still believe this is a bad idea. Then again, they do say desperate times call for desperate measures." She walked away. Fury sighed once again as agent Hill came to stand beside him. "I agree with her on Banner. He has to know. At least make him understand." "You're dismissed Hill." The defeat in his voice was clear, so Hill moved away.

~Scene Change~

As soon as Harry entered the house Alex was at his side. "Someone is trying to hack us. He has managed to temporarily shut Imperium down, about five seconds, but I fear he learned a lot." Harry frowned and took the tab. "Any idea who it is." Alex shrugged. Imperium materialized at his other side. "He calls himself Ultron. He tried to persuade me to his side. I managed to keep a copy of his coding sequence." "And?" he stopped. Imperium's narrow eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "it's unlike anything I've ever seen. He seems to be changing, evolving at a constant rate. The coding sequence is self-sustaining and building up on itself constantly. He can adapt to almost any environment." "I see." He offered a hand to Imperium. She took it and closed her eyes as a rush of magic filled her. "I want you to find Ultron and analyze him completely. Integrate yourself into him so you can read his every move. I don't care if he notices. He can never throw you off." "I cannot be able to take over his sequence. He is too advance." "I didn't ask you to. Learn something from him. This ability of his would be useful to us." "Yes, my lord."

"Is it a good idea to send her into him?" Alex questioned. Harry nodded. "It will make it much easier to follow his moves. I also tweaked her to make her completely hack proof. Ultron can never breach her defenses." "Alright. In that case, Alfred has found something." Some documents hovered over his smart watch. Harry scowled. "This Hydra keeps on popping up." "Yes. SHIELD has been keeping an eye out on them for a long while. All softcopy records on them were wiped out, only hardcopies remain as Alfred predicted. They are also recording information on the infinity stones, Asgard as well as us." "Tell Alfred to copy all the files he can and come back. I need to know more about this Hydra." "Sure." And Harry was left alone. He took the rare chance and cooped himself up in his room. He had a lot of research to do after all.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yes yes, I deserve to hang and be burned to ashes to erase my disgusting existence (Please don't do that). Anyway, here is chapter 16. Don't expect 17 any time soon. I'm quite busy and uninspired.

**Chapter 16**

As soon as they entered the room everything went still. The room became as silent as a graveyard. Hadrian almost held his breath as he felt the growing tension between the two groups. 'Please don't…' "You guys sure did get yourselves screwed." Hadrian pinched the bridge of his nose at Liam's attempt to break the silence. 'Never mind.' Tony composed himself enough to point almost accusingly at the new arrivals. "I understand Thor but what are THEY doing here?" he asked Fury, pointing at Phoenix's members. Itachi's eye twitched minutely but years of dealing with the children in Phoenix taught him patience. He instead chose to follow Hadrian's lead and sat down in the empty seats opposite the Avengers. Liam bounced into the seat to his left and the rest of the group around them. All in all, the new arrivals were Hadrian, Itachi, Liam, Sasuke, Alex, Thor, and Loki. The latter was the most shocking to the Avengers and SHIELD.

Many people already had their hands on their weapons. "Calm down Stark. We just happen to be good at cleaning up other people's shit." Sasuke drawled, drawing attention to himself. Loki relaxed minutely. Before anyone could say anything else, Hadrian spoke. "Director Fury has called for us to help you with this Ultron fellow." "We have it under control." Tony ground out. Hadrian leveled him with a look. "Ultron has in his possession currently unknown amounts of vibranium, a whole army of robots gallivanting around the city, one of the most brilliant minds that you can get your hands on, all the information the world has to offer, and a body that is just waiting to be possessed, and that's just what we know. So no, I don't think you have anything under control." Tony swallowed thickly as Hadrian leaned forward just a bit. "You have no idea what you set off when you decided to create an AI with free will without all the cards. You made it to do one task and one task only. Get rid of all the things that have corrupted the world. Who do you think that is, huh? Every single human being on this planet he is going to wipe out." He paused long enough for that news to settle firmly in everyone's mind. He motioned to his right and Alex placed a memory drive in his awaiting hand. He slid it to Fury across the table. "We have managed to create a virus that would stop Ultron's rapid evolution and perhaps also degrade his capacity to that of a normal AI. Only catch is it would last for only a few minutes. Hopefully that would be enough time to destroy the main body."

Fury received the object. "It's been three days. You already found a way to destroy him?" he asked disbelieving. "We made a deal Director and I always finish my end of the deal." "I see." Loki spoke up with a small smirk. "And your end of the bargain, Son of Fury?" Fury tensed a bit. Bruce scowled. "Doesn't anyone find it weird that Loki is not in cuffs?" Thor sweatdropped but did not get the chance to speak. Loki sneered. "Unlike you Banner, I am not an animal that needs to be chained." "That is enough." Natasha said with controlled calmness. Loki frowned. "Do not presume to tell me what to do." Steve broke in. "You're a criminal." Thor tried to calm everyone down. "Friends, this is not the time." "No, I think this is the perfect time to address the elephant in the room." Bruce quipped. "First of all, why is the man who tried to take over the world sitting across from us as if he has the right to be here? Why do we have the very people we have been suspecting of have nefarious intentions apparently now helping us without even getting the slightest hint that they would be here? And what the hell is this deal is Loki talking about?" Bruce was panting at the end of that diatribe. Tony set his hands lightly on the table. "So many questions we'd love to get answers to, but I'm especially interested in this agreement that our dear Director has made with Mr. Peverelle. Care to enlighten us?" The question was directed at Fury.

The one-eyed man almost winced at the attention directed at him. Steeling his nerves, he addressed them. "As you now know I sought help from Peverelle and we struck a deal. They help us safely deal with Ultron and I give them something in return." Everyone noticed his hesitation. Natasha fixed her stare on him. "And what is that something?" "It is someone rather. We would relinquish control of doctor Banner to Imperius in exchange for their aid." Silence reigned on the room once again, but this silence was of a different kind. Bruce was looking at Fury in a mixture of rage and betrayal. He was starting to turn green. "You WHAT?!" the last part came out as a roar. Many people jumped to their feet as the man smashed his fist into the table and it splintered. "Merlin." Liam breathed. His face was a mixture of horror and intrigue as he watched the normally calm doctor start growing into a raging monster. Itachi turned on his sharingaan ready to defend his comrades but a slight raise of Hadrian's hand stopped him. He raised his eyebrow but stood down.

Just as the hulk was about to leap at Fury Hadrian raised his hand towards him. 'Incarcerus.' Thick ropes leapt from his hand and bound the beast. The Hulk tried to break free but the binds tightened and bit into his skin, drawing an even angrier growl from him. Hadrian calmly walked towards him, having enough room to navigate to him as everyone else had scrambled away from him. With magic imbued in his tone, Hadrian's voice rang around the room. "Peace." The Hulk focused on him immediately. He growled at the tiny human trying to manipulate him just like everyone has always been. That voice resounded again, with Hadrian's hands raised in a calming manner. "You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. Isn't that what you seek? Assurance. I can give it to you. I can, and would protect you from everything. Everything." The words rang in his mind, stopping every other thought. Safe? He's never felt remotely safe in his life. No one can give him that. Surely he must be lying. No one ever cared much about his well-being. Yet, looking into those green eyes…They were void of emotion, cold and unforgiving. Yet held no deception in them. He just wanted to stop being a puppet. Can he? "You don't have to worry about anything."

The Hulk fell to his knees, already rapidly losing mass. "That's it." Hadrian advanced on him and stroked the now normal half-naked Bruce's sweaty locks. To the room's shock, the doctor leaned into the touch with a small sigh. "Good." With a half-smile at Hadrian's words and the irony of this situation, Bruce passed out cold. Hadrian addressed the room. "I will be taking him with me. Itachi." "Hai." Itachi responded. He rushed over to grip Hadrian's shoulder and they along with Bruce apparated from the room.

"What is he going to do with him?" Natasha asked, eyes focused on Thor. The brutish man did not know what to say, so just shrugged helplessly. Loki came closer to him. He whispered in his ear. "I think it is time to leave, brother. I don't even know why we came here in the first place." Thor nodded and looked towards Alex. The brunette sighed and nodded. The two brothers were whisked away by a portkey. "Our discussion is not over, so we are not leaving yet. We may have provided you with the means to defeat Ultron but we need to talk about what happens after." He said. Clint scoffed. "What, have another deal you made which none of us know about?" "Don't be so bitter about it." Liam muttered, flicking his wand to conjure up a stress ball which he then proceeded to squeeze as hard as he could. He was getting nervous around here surrounded by all these enemies. Sure, they were on the ground this time instead of a flying death trap but still… He glanced nervously around the room at the angry and cautious individuals. 'I wish that idiot Naruto was here.'

"You and I have a long chat waiting, and it doesn't involve a lot of talking." Tony said icily, eyes narrowed at the carefree brunette. Liam just smiled. "Oh, that." Alex cut in. "We have a proposal to make." "I'm not sure anything you have to say is a good thing." Steve said blankly. Alex continued as if he didn't hear him. "Manhattan has faced two catastrophic events so far; an alien invasion and now a robotic invasion. Funny how the Avengers are involved in both of them, or so the world will think. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if a third catastrophe struck, with you right in the middle of it. One is chance, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern. How long do you think it will be before there is an uproar and the Avengers are being bound by all sorts of laws and contracts?" "What are you implying?" Steve asked suspiciously. "Humans are such feeble beings and sooner rather than later will start pointing fingers. When that happens you will need help on your side, help that doesn't come with attachments to the U.S government. You will need us."

"Fat chance Gandalf." Tony protested. Steve spoke up. "For once I agree with Stark. We will not rely on our enemies." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So we're enemies now? Trust me, if we were enemies you would have been dead long ago. Not only are we stronger but we have more advanced technology." Nick narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening us?" "Threats are getting pretty old Director." Alex said. "We do have the means to destroy the world a couple of times over. However, that is not our goal. Hadrian has firmly forbid us from harming Earth. We live in it after-all, we all seek peace. Even so, we will not allow the likes of you to dictate how we live out that peace, as you seek to do. That said, we ultimately have the same goal; to protect Earth. We can work separately and have yourselves crumble to pieces, or we can work together and achieve world stability." "Before you came everything was fine." Fury ground out, not liking the insinuation that they wouldn't, couldn't, conquer on their own. Alex stared him in the eyes. "If we didn't come the world would fall apart. We are your best hope of winning. How about you admit that and we all move on."

"You know, I hate people like you. Who presume greatness just because you can." "But you acknowledge we can." Sasuke smirked. Liam stood up, chair crashing to the ground with the stress ball squeezed to its limits. "Stop it!" Silence settled on the room, eyes now set on Liam. The man blushed but glared determinedly. "All we have done was argue. It doesn't matter who is stronger than who, who came first, who caused what to happen. We are here, together, because we want to fix it. I admit, we have been jerks. I'm sorry. We have communicated our intentions. At least think about it. We can argue all we want when it's all over. Ok?"

"Idiot." "What did you say?!" Liam shouted, glaring at Sasuke. The raven gave a small smile, startling the brunette. "Never mind. We have said what we want, we can leave them to ponder it." He stood up, grasping Liam's shoulder. Alex too stood up, looking at the Avengers. "As Liam said, we are here to fix thing. Beyond that we want to ensure the safety of our planet. Think about it." He said, and they all disappeared with a sharp _crack!_ Fury sighed. "I hate to admit it but we do need to work together. The whole point of bringing together the Avengers was to form a force strong enough to keep threats at bay." Tony clapped his hands then spread them in the director's direction. "That's it. The sign that the world is about to end." Despite himself Steve chuckled. "Only you, Stark." "Now we just need to find a way to bring back Bruce." Natasha said. Clint just frowned. So many questions, too few answers.

~Scene Change~

Thor stared outside his window as he has been for the past hour. Today was the day he and company would discuss how to kill his father. Although he had made up his mind he still felt like this was a dream. He was plotting to murder his father, damn it! He sighed silently. "What interests you so out there?" a voice questioned. He turned just enough to see Loki standing there staring at him. He turned back to look outside. "My mind is not on this realm, brother." Loki came to stand next to him. "You still want to preserve your father." Thor shook his head at the statement. "No. It's just…I never thought my life would come to this. Now I have seen the error of my father's ways I find it hard to respect him like I once did." "But you still love him." The blunt words caused him to look at Loki. His green eyes held a concern that he had never seen before. Has Loki always looked out for him? "Yes. He is my father." "I see. Can you still go through with it?" Thor was again looking out the window. He nodded resolutely. "Yes. I need to think about my people."

A knock drew their attention. Zack was at the door. Loki still felt something crawl up his spine at the look of utter adoration in the boy's eyes. He shifted subtly to stand a little behind Thor's hulking form. "Uncle Harry says things are almost ready. You should go downstairs." Thor nodded. "Aye. Come brother. The child beckons us." "I'm not a child!" the boy protested. Thor smile. "Of course, of course." The two demi-gods moved past the sulking child to make their way to the meeting room. They got there to find everyone sitting in chairs around the round table. Hadrian stood at one side with an overlarge map in front of him. "Glad you could make it." He greeted. They took their seats. Zack hovered at the door. Hadrian motioned him in and he happily went to sit next to Loki. The man frowned for just a moment.

He took a closer look at the map and his scowl returned. "Pray tell, how did you get a map of the palace?" Alex answered. "Before Harry went to get you he release a few bugs with magical sensors on them to move around every nook and cranny of the place they could find. It took only a couple of days to map out the entire castle. The details were automatically drawn to produce this map." "Your magics are truly astounding." Thor complimented. Harry waved a hand in dismissal. "Yes, back to the matter at hand." Everyone focused on him. "As you know our goal is only to take out Odin. That demands subtlety. It's an assassination mission. The biggest issue would be getting to him. With the stunt we pulled the last time Heimdall would be paying particular attention to who goes in and out." "Do we have a plan to counter that?" Samuel asked. Alfred spoke up. "Our ticket in is Thor." He, Naruto, Alex and Itachi had agonized over it over the days. Thor looked surprised. "Me?" Itachi nodded. "Yes. No one would find it strange that you came to Asgard. It's normal for you to go in and out at odd times." "How do I get you in then?" "We will give you a modified Portkey. I used Death Magic so it's possible carry people across realms. It will certainly get us into Asgard." Harry said. "Heimdall would still know as soon as you're inside." Loki argued. Naruto spoke. "If we can get to Odin fast enough it wouldn't matter. If we manage to catch him and Odin off guard killing the king would be simple."

Thor frowned. "I doubt catching him that off guard would be feasible. Odin spends most of his time in the throne room. It is riddled with sensors that notify him of possible threats. He would know of your presence too soon." "And engaging him in a fight would draw unwanted attention." Harry muttered, marking the throne room on the map in red. He did the same with his bed chambers. "We need a disturbance, something that would draw him to an unprotected space." "How about outside? I can act as a decoy to draw Odin out. I'm sure he is itching to get his hands on me." " That would require ample preparation." Alex said. "Why don't we take Heimdall out of the equation? Hit him with a dart or something." Liam suggested. "That way, we can prepare as much as we want without his interference." "Heimdall has something of an existence in the spiritual plane. Even unconscious he can still send warnings." Loki informed. Samuel asked. "Can he be convinced to side with us?" "That would be difficult, and would tip Odin off if it fails." Loki said. Hadrian shook his head. "Not to mention he is tied in servitude to the throne. It would be better to misinform him. However, I don't trust Thor's acting skills to enact my plan."

Thor huffed. "True warriors fight with truth and honesty." Loki rolled his eyes. "You still have much to learn, brother." Suigetsu said. "How about we use a glamour, or a polyjuice potion. Thor can be Loki and vice versa. The fake Loki won't need to say anything." "That sounds like an idea. It would be as if Thor has finally brought me in to my punishment." Loki commented. Hadrian let the men continue developing the plan, interrupting occasionally to make a few comments. A few hours later the plan was complete and everyone had their orders. "Alright then. We leave at dawn."

~Scene Change~

"You think they can really deal with Ultron, crippled as he may be with the virus?" Alex asked his boss. Harry replied. "Even if they don't Imperium will take care of him. She has already embedded herself into at least half of his code. Since Ultron is always evolving he would only notice it as an advantage to himself until it's too late." "How about the body he's making? The witch and her brother?" "Miss Maximoff is probably the only being on this planet or perhaps this universe that can destroy the infinity stones. Her power is alike to their essence." "But we're not from this universe. You're not from this universe." Harry nodded. "Yes. Although whether we can destroy infinity stones remains to be seen." Alex nodded in acceptance then looked ahead. They were about to board a helicopter that would take them to…somewhere. "Where are we going again?" "Sanctum Sanctorum." Surprised, a dirty blonde head turned to stare at him. "I thought Strange was kidnapped." Harry smirked, climbing on with his companion. "You'd be surprised." And they took off.

Some time later they were in front of an old looking building that looked rather out of place in their eyes. "Want to knock?" Alex asked. "It's quite polite." "Of course." Was Harry's reply. Alex knocked. They could hear the sound echo into the house eerily. No one answered. He tried again until he had announce their presence thrice, still no answer. Harry stepped up and with a lazy wave the door blew open. The door banged loudly into the wall and they both listened to the echo for a minute. "It seems no one's home." He muttered. Alex walked in. "We'll let ourselves in then." He drew his wand just in case. They wandered around for a few minutes until a whirling sound reached their ears. With quick movements Alex brought up a stone shield then banished it to the attacker's direction. A pained and surprised groan was their response.

Harry banished the shattered rock and dust away to reveal Wong lying in a dazed heap, wrists still glowing from the protective barrier he had brought up. He wasted no time tying the man up. Just as he started to recover he said with eyes glowing. "I am here to see the Sorcerer Supreme." Wong gave a dazed "Wha…" then nodded sluggishly. They let the man free to lead them down some stairs into a room covered in symbols. Wong gestured complicatedly with his hands glowing with fiery symbols and the room shifted. Space warped around them, shifting until they seemed to be in a whole different world, then pieced back together. It was as if they had never left. "Harry?" Alex whispered nervously so only the raven heard him. Harry just followed Wong. The sorcerer led them along multiple corridors until they reached a room. In there they saw the one and only Dr. Strange meditating, hovering inches from the floor. Alex gasped but quickly schooled his features but did not fully lower his wand.

"What have you done with my friend?" Strange asked, not stopping what he was doing. Harry sat in one of the awaiting seats, Alex moving to stand by his side. "Call it forceful persuasion. How did you fake your so-called kidnapping? I promise I won't tell." Strange ceased meditating and slowly got up, his cape straightening itself. "An illusion on one of the enemy that had passed out cold. I figured Hydra wouldn't want to admit for the longest time they had been tricked." Harry tipped his head to that. "Right. Now, to my reason for visiting. I assume you still hold the Time Stone close." The sorcerer's eyes narrowed. He made a small hand movement and Wong broke out of his dazed state. As soon as he got his bearings he shot a crackling whip at Alex. Quick to react, the blonde brought his wand up in a twisting gesture and pulled. An invisible force grabbed the whip and Wong lurched forward. Wooden bonds sprung up to catch him. Wong produce a ring of energy ready to slice the attack. To his surprise his defense disappeared in wisps and the wooden bonds disintegrated into dust so Wong crashed into the bare floor.

Alex whipped around to scowl at Harry. "Boss!" "We're not here to fight. Stand down." Was the calm response. Alex huffed but did as told, still stubbornly keeping an eye on Dr. Strange and Wong. The sorcerer had moved back also staring them down. Harry addressed Strange, who had stayed silent throughout. "I want that stone." "Many want it, but I have not handed it to them." Was the brunette's response. Harry leaned forward, eyes alight with determination. "Let me rephrase that, Stephen. I WILL have it." Strange felt a force enter his mind but managed to rip it out. Harry was momentarily stunned then grinned. "I shouldn't have expected less of the Sorcerer Supreme." Stephen's wrists were glowing with some attacks and defenses at the forefront of his mind. "You want to forcefully extract its location." "Yes. Unless you can tell me willingly. I assure you, the next tap wouldn't be as gentle." "Never."

Some tight chords wrapped around his throat and wrists, binding him to the chair. Alex was about to react when the wand disappeared from his hands. He stepped back in shock, this having never happened to him but steeled himself. Wandless magic was exhausting but a possible alternative. "It's ok Alex." The words reached his senses and he whipped his head to see Harry still bound in the chair. Their eyes met. "Just look into my eyes and don't look away. Trust me." Alex did. The world slowed down. There was a commotion and screaming that sounded muffled in his ears but he did not look away. Those green orbs, the color of death, held him in place. He couldn't possibly look away even if he wanted to. He blinked and everything seemed to start up again. Harry's eyes moved from his and he followed that gaze. Dr. Strange and Wong were on the floor passed out. "What happened?" Alex asked. "You'll know." Was Harry's response. "Let's go." Alex gaped. "But, they're right there." He tried to protest but Harry was already out the door. He ran to catch up. Once he did he stayed silent, refusing to think he was sulking.

Once they were at the front doors again they stopped. Harry placed something in his hands. He opened them to see a golden watch. "A time turner?" Harry nodded. "Three turns. I'll be waiting." Alex's eyes lit up in understanding and, wasting no time, gave three turns and disappeared. Harry only had to wait a minute before Alex came out of a corner. He had a smirk on his face. "You never told me your brand of ligilimency was inescapable with skin-to-skin contact." Harry smirked right back. "Would have spoiled the surprise." He brought his hand out as if for a shake. Alex willingly grabbed it. He closed his eyes as a sensation like cool water rushing into, _through_, his head overtook him. As soon as it had begun it was over. Harry nodded and started walking again. "Your mastery over evasion spells still shocks me." Alex almost blushed. "Yes, well. It was necessary. Will you be able to call forth the Time Stone?" "Yes." Silence fell between them, then the brunette asked. "Had you engaged in battle, would you have won?" For a minute the dark-haired youth was silent, then he said. "I don't know who would have won, but a battle between us would have probably destroyed half the city block at the very least." They fell silent again. In due time they made it to the helicopter and flew back home.


End file.
